<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Accidental Time Travel by Red_N_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552077">Tales of Accidental Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_N_Blue/pseuds/Red_N_Blue'>Red_N_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, MCYT fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Cannon Rewrite, Centaur Sam, During Cannon, Fluff, Found Family, Good old Karlnapity, Hallucinations, Honestly didn’t mean it, Immoral Dream, Karlnapity centric, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Shapeshifter Quackity, Short Chapters, Sleepy Boy Inc, Supernatural Creature BadBoyHalo, Tales From The SMP, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, inventor Sam, long read, piglin techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_N_Blue/pseuds/Red_N_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karl suddenly get a new book his fiancées curiosity get the best of them and they peek into hidden matters. Everything seemed normal until Karl’s stories becomes a little to real to be ignored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Ghostbur &amp; GLATT, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Tubbo &amp; Tommy, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Skeppy &amp; BadBoyHalo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tells and The Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They knew something was off, he couldn't have changed in a day. something was off, they couldn't place why but they knew the tells. It all started with that Journal.</p>
<p>Sapnap was the first to see it, with a free day to spare he visited his fiancée. Waiting for the tea Karl was making he saw the book on the table. The item was a small leather-bound book clearly made with great craftsmanship. It surprised him in a couple of ways, for one he did to take Karl as the journal type. Karl was a playful individual who held a childlike glow, so seeing such a professional-looking book was one thing, the other was that it was old. Not ancient but was at the same time. The style of the book screamed early 19th century; the feathered quill peaked out of the pages just help sell it. But the thing is, it wasn’t old looking, the pages hadn’t yellowed with time and the leather of the book still held a youth of fresh creation. The ancient book is new, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>"Karl?" Sapnap questioned.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" his fiancee turned from his book to look at him.</p>
<p>"That's new, when did you get that?" he pointed to the leather book the boy held.</p>
<p>Karl glanced down at it, back up before bluntly stating. "Oh, this? I got it a while ago."</p>
<p>Sapnap furrowed his brow as Karl went back to writing in the book. He was sure he hadn’t seen it the last time he visited. it had to be a clear lie, but that's the thing, he knew for a fact that Karl didn’t lie to him. He knew for a fact that the book that showed up in almost a day had been in his grasp for so much longer, at least to Karl's belief it has. After a bit e couldn’t bring himself to ask anymore to cause the ones he managed to ask were batted away with half-lies, and not totally because he was lying because the few truths couldn’t be true.</p>
<p>Quackity was the first to read the book, hearing about it from Sapnap piqued his curiosity, so all it took to tempt him was the chance that Karl left him alone with it. Opening the book, he eyes scanned the first page with curiosity and confusion. Sapnap had told him about the book’s appearance not but a couple of days before, he himself was there not but three days before and saw no book, so to see the pages of the notebook filed with days of stories and tales brought questions. He knew all these pages couldn’t be done in one day, the ink was dried with the time that had surely passed. The next thing they threw him off was the fact of the mix of centuries. The book was clearly 19th century, but the quill used to write with had to be from the Middle Ages, and lastly, the stickers that littered the pages form such a much closer time. Such old things mixed with newer times made his confusion grow, and the dates all labeled wrong. Some were in order others skipped around in no foretold pattern. A couple of days in the 19th century before jumping to the 80’s and 50’s before jumping back in time to the 1800’s. Pages ether filled with diary entries, short stories, and drawings which progressively grew better with time. All pages having at least one sticker to match the topic the best could with Karl’s limited supply. Skimming threw it he quickly put it away when karl returned.</p>
<p>“so...... What's up with that?” Quackity asked pointing to the book.</p>
<p>Karl looked to the book and shrugged. “got it not too long ago.”</p>
<p>“what secrets are in it? Embarrassing memories? Interesting fantasies?”</p>
<p>“No,” Karl laughed. “just stories.”</p>
<p>“what stories?” he tilted his head in curiosity.</p>
<p>“you want to hear them?” Karl asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>If you asked Big Q, it sounded better when Karl was telling them. He had a way that he told the stories that he could hear it over and over. Wich is why he didn’t complain when Karl told the story he had to Sapnap when he came over.</p>
<p>“With the sun rising, everyone in the village lay dead. The two lone survivors looked at their handy work and agreed to ever tell a soul.” Karl grinned as he looked to both of his fiancées who seem to be clinging to one another listening to the story.</p>
<p>“It was Bob! I knew it!” sapnap shouted in small triumph his partners smiling to him.</p>
<p>“you're really good at telling those stories of yours!” quackity complemented making Karl blush.</p>
<p>“Yeah you need to tell us more stories Karl, we should just cuddle and listen to your creative stories, how do you even come up with these?” Sapnap smiles lazily.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Karl chuckles before mumbling quietly to himself. “How do I…..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is surly short but this will probably be the shortest chapter you'll see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Much of A Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quackity!” Sapnap yelled into the ruins. According to Tubbo and Tommy, Quackity had ran into this mess. Tubbo and Tommy were talking with Quackity and Ghostbur to suddenly interrupted by Quackity pushing through the two at a fast pace. Even against recommendation, clear yelling, and common sense his fiancée headed headfirst into the destruction.</p><p>“Quackity!!!” He yelled again navigating through the ruins of L’manberg. It wasn’t that bad, unlivable and hard to even rebuild over but not that hard to navigate. Houses toppled over and charred, gravel and stone littered the floor as moving to abruptly caused small clouds of dust to lift and cling to things. The pyromaniac dusted off his shoulder after squeezing threw a gap of rubble.</p><p>“Quackity!!!” Sapnap yelled again. This time rustling was heard as a soft honey toned hand appeared to grip an edge of a ruin. Running over Sapnap helped Quackity crawl out of the hole he’d occupied and pulled him to the surface.</p><p>“You're an idiot! What were you thinking!” Sapnap lectured Quackity patting off the ash and dust that collected on Quackity’s clothes.</p><p>“Was looking for something.” he answered helping brush himself off.</p><p>“what could have made you run into here?!?” quackity smiled at the words lifting up a dusty and slightly singed book. “you didn’t go back in for a stupid book?”</p><p>“It’s not a stupid book! Looks at it closer.” Sap looked to the book once more, sense a lot of it was dust and singed it was hard to read but two words where clear and peaked his interest. “Village Massacre?” He asked pulling it closer.</p><p>“Yes! I was talking with ghost but and I was telling him about Karl’s story. He told me it wasn’t made up, Karl didn’t make it up, it’s history.” Quackity opened the book to reveal some of the pages, they where eaten away slightly by fire and explosion, guess being under the ground and secure like Wilbur placed them keep it some what safe. Looking to the pages he read what he could. The book seem to be a history book on a massacre done in a village, it matched Karl’s story.</p><p>“So what Karl read this book?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“That’s the thing! Ghostbur didn’t find this book till about a week before the battle on the 6<sup>th</sup>!”</p><p>“So Karl couldn’t of found it cause he told us about a month ago.”</p><p>“Exactly! And all the pages tell the exact same thing. A old village based in the woods supposedly around here,” he flipped to another page. “The village was small and had a few people in it and over a corse of a couple days people where killed. The bodies where found a bit latter by a merchant traveling. He found out of the 6 people there he found two unburied bodies, two people who had been executed and two graves, tho that isn’t what interests me.”</p><p>Sapnap raises a brown as he and Quackity start to leave the ruins, Quackity is still reading from the book. “The two graves where marked with the names of Helga and Cornelius.” He grins.</p><p>“That’s the two who died in the story, the two murders.”</p><p>“Yes! The bodies also are the same! The if the two who where executed one was a adult male who he could of sworn had a tail, and the other was a young boy. And! The bodies he found for the other characters as well. And here!” He points to a point on the page earning a smile from Sapnap. “The out of the bodies they could place one for every house but two, a farmers house and someone they believed to be a builder!”</p><p>“It’s all real.”</p><p>“All of it! Every bit of it! It’s all here.”</p><p>“So Karl didn’t make it up. If he didn’t do that or read this book, how did he know.”</p><p>The two walked in silence for A second, the question floating around them. How did Karl know?</p><p>“How do you know that’s not like some fiction book?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“Ghostbur told me.”</p><p>“He could of misunderstood.”</p><p>“It looks like one.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it’s a real history book.”</p><p>There was another beat of quiet.</p><p>“The village is nearby.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah the village, where it stud at least, it’s nearby. there is probably ruins of it.”</p><p>“If it exists.”</p><p>There is another period of silence.  The silence lasts long after leaving the battlefield withered with holes. Even as the once residents of L’manberg ask them of the situation. There was silence, an agreed silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. History Lost To The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Compass?” </p><p>“Check.” </p><p>“Torches?” </p><p>“Check.” </p><p>“Bedrolls?” </p><p>“Check!” </p><p>“……Quackity that’s only one bedroll, we can’t sleep in just one.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time~”  </p><p>Sapnap turned to sigh with a growling blush and smile at the flirtatious attitude of his fiancée. “It’s too small.” </p><p>“It is? I’m pretty sure that fit all three of us just fine~.” </p><p>Sapnap choked on his breath a bit before looking to Quackity seeing his wide growing smirk.  </p><p>It took all his power to not flirt back with his partner and just stuff the bedroll into the bag he was packing. </p><p>“Your no fun.” Quackity whines </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry last we checked we were going to go find a village that doesn’t exist.” </p><p>“It exists! I know it!” </p><p>“From a book.” </p><p>“From a history book.” </p><p>Sapnap sighed a chuckle slinging the bag over his shoulder. “Let’s just get going already.” </p><p>The walk was longer than the two thought, their plan was to make it to the village, spend the night and return the next day. So, they didn’t plan to leave early in the morning, instead, they left about 9 o’clock, but now it was late afternoon, and they were nowhere close to the village. </p><p>“Come on we won’t get there before sunset if you keep walking so slow.” Quackity chuckled to Sapnap. </p><p>“You're not the one carrying a pack for two on your back!” He whined earning a giggle from his partner. </p><p>“But I thought you were one of the hunters that chase Dream around? Aren’t you one of those big strong hunters?” Quackity playfully questioned pulling an innocent confused face looking to the sky. </p><p>Sapnap debated on tackling the man, he himself was wearing a large pack of all the supplies as Quackity bore a small pack filled with nothing more than personal items he wanted to bring. Sapnap just sighed and trudged over slightly. </p><p>“Oh, did I make you mad?” Quackity giggled only to emit a squeak when Sapnap tugged him into a playful hug. He chuckled clinging Big Q close before letting him go, well, all but his hand. </p><p>“We should keep moving, don’t want to sun to set with us still in the woods.” </p><p>“That’s what I said before sappy.” Quackity stated with a sigh before tugging him along. </p><p>The two walked hand in hand as they made their way to the village. The walk is quiet for a little bit till Sapnap spoke up. “What if it is real?” </p><p>“It is though.” </p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” he sighs. “If it’s real if Karl was right. What does that mean, where does that lead us?” </p><p>Quackity stays quiet and simply thinks and walks alongside Sapnap. “I don’t know, guess we will have to figure out when we get there.” </p><p>“If we get there.” </p><p>“It’s real.” </p><p>“Even if it is this is the longest walk, I’ve ever walked.” </p><p>Quackity couldn’t help but laugh. “Aw is sappy all tired? ~” </p><p>“Yes.” He huffs not minding Quackity’s chuckle at his words. </p><p>“You do a lot of walking and running during manhunts? Why not now?” </p><p>“Well, I usually don’t have a large pack on my back.”  </p><p>Oh, we are back to bickering. </p><p>“Do I need to motivate you?” Sapnap raised a brow as Big Q let go of his hand to pull out a crude recreation of dreams mask. Putting in the accessory his form changed. </p><p>It was no secret to anyone that Quackity was a shapeshifter, he messed around with the power too much to keep it a secret. Quackity could take the form of many things, he mostly chose people though, he did such with his masks he made. All of them were crudely made, ragged, and odd looking in areas. Wearing one could morph his form, everything matched perfectly except the face, it seemed odd or even too blocky.  </p><p>His form morphed his height increased as his form grew a little more built. His clothes seem to change to a familiar green color of a hoodie in addition to brown pants and darker brown shoes. a Mexican flag-themed scarf and a dark stubble on the man’s chin were what different this form from dream. The new form held out his hand emitting a slightly lower tone and a heavy Mexican accent. “Hey, man~” Sapnap nearly choked on his laugh. “Come get me, man~” Mexican Dream cooed. </p><p>This time sapnap emitted a chuckle smirking back at the mimic. “Be careful, tempting me isn't a smart idea.” </p><p>“oh? I think I can, ~” he suddenly emits a whole speech in Spanish as he starts stretching which earns another chuckle from sapnap. </p><p>Sapnap started to walk towards the other with heavy steps earning a quite quackity like screech before the man starts running. “oh, hold on man! I was joking!” the voice seem to waver between quackity and Mexican dream as the panic seem to sink in. Sapnap following pack slowing him down a bit but the frantic turning around of Mexican Dream let him keep up. Quackity always had horrible stamina.  </p><p>“Now now man, you don’t want to do something you’ll regret.” Sapnap only neared grinning causing a worried whine to emit from the Mexican before they ran off again. The two started to sprint one after the other in this joking way. Soon enough even with a backpack, Sapnap caught up. He tackled the man. The two fell through a bush falling to the ground with a slightly heavy thump. Before Mexican dream could do anything Sapnap ripped off the mask causing the form to turn back to Quackity who held an awkward smile. “You caught me.” </p><p>“I did.” Sapnap chuckles before placing a kiss on his cheek. Sapnap keep placing kisses on Quackity as the man chuckled crazily before stoping  </p><p>“Sap.” </p><p>“What are my kisses ticklish?” He flirts as he kisses more. </p><p>“Sapnap”  </p><p>he didn’t respond this time. </p><p>“Sapnap!” </p><p>“What-“ he looked up to only notice where Big Q was looking at. In this new found clearing was the ruins of a village withered with time. A well was placed in the middle of a collection of houses. To the side was a long unused prison and the other a equally unused campfire.  </p><p>There stud was the village, the village that was actually real. </p><p>“Woah.” </p><p>“Yeah.”  </p><p>The two got up looking to the surroundings. All of the place was clearly withered by the time that passed, some houses had caved in on themselves other still stood but for how much longer was unknown. The well had lost the top of it seemingly must have fallen down the stone cylinder which was covered in moss and algae. Weeds and plants took place in the cracks and the space around the place. Over grown and taking over then now abandoned village.  </p><p>The two neared the well, Quackity leaned over taking a peek down it. “well,” the word echoed down the old withered stone tube. “here it is.” </p><p>"The Well.... it's.....” </p><p>“real.” </p><p>“gods its real.” Sapnap sighed. </p><p>“so..... what about it?” Quackity asked nervously. </p><p>Sapnap looked to the shapeshifter with a look before sighing again. “Karl was right...... he was dead spot on! How in the world could he known about this place?” </p><p>“Could someone of told him?” </p><p>“Who, who would know of this place? From the look of it no one has been here in almost 200 years!” </p><p>“there is a reasonable reason how Karl knows,” quackity takes sapnap’s hands into his. “Maybe it's easy to tell just from looks, to be honest this place gives me the creeps.” </p><p>Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh. “it’s not that scary.” </p><p>“you're not the one who had to fight that gigantic spider!” </p><p>“I did, you made me save you.” </p><p>“My hero.” Quackity mused a bit. </p><p>“yeah yeah, let's look around, maybe there is skeletons in the houses.” he chuckles. </p><p>To Quackity’s delight there was not any skeletons in the houses or prison. The two carefully investigated it all making sure not to accidently cause a building to collapse in on them. Sap was looking in the prison when quackity came up to him. “what's up?” </p><p>He didn’t say anything just pulled sapnap along. </p><p>Following the slightly scared but excited individual, the two arrived at a graveyard. Tombstones withered to break off in pieces and others completely gone to time. </p><p>“this village officially gives me the creeps.” </p><p>Sapnap could only chuckle again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so happy you all love this!!! it warms my heart! I am sorry that the chapters are small but the story is nowhere close to finishing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Karl Jacobs: Armature Time Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two barley slept that night. both cuddled together in the middle of the village, both thinking of the same thing.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p><p>When they got up in the morning, they stayed silent as they packed, both thinking of the same thing.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p><p>The two walked back to the SMP, hand in hand but both thinking of the same thing.<b><span class="u"></span></b></p><p>. . .</p><p>“Should we ask Karl?” Quackity asked out of the blue.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Sapnap answered. “probably.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>“Do you think he’ll even answer?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Quackity sighs, “he’ll tell us, we are his fiancés! He'll tell us....”</p><p>Sapnap provided no comment of encouragement or doubt.</p><p>“how long till we get there again?”</p><p>Sapnap emitted a hefty sigh laced with a slight laugh.</p><p>To answer his question, it took 6 hours to return to the SMP. The two tired from the walk flopped on the soft mattress of Sapnap’s bed whose house was closest and still standing.</p><p>“Home.” Quackity hummed.</p><p>“Yeah... home sweet, comfy home.”</p><p>The two lied on the bed not caring if limbs or hands tangled with one and another.</p><p>. . .</p><p>“we should get Karl.”</p><p>“Noooooooo,” Sapnap groaned. “to comfy.”</p><p>“I'm not getting up.”</p><p>“well, I'm not...”</p><p>After a minute of bickering Quackity was chosen to retrieve the final fiancé. His means of retrieval was simply laying on Sapnap while messaging the third like crazy. The two snickered with one and another as they sent message after message of things to bring the man over quicker.</p><p>Soon enough the two could hear the door open and slightly annoyed footsteps nearing. Once he entered the bedroom, he slightly glared to the two whom smirked in their cuddle. Seeing the two intertwined pinged a bit of jealous in Karl before he simply climbed onto the bed doing his best to weave himself between the two.</p><p>Once settled he spoke up. “What calls me to this cuddle session?”</p><p>“well, first we missed you.” quackity purred cuddling deeper into the cuddle.</p><p>“You were gone for two days!”</p><p>“still stands.” sapnap joins quackity in nuzzling Karl.</p><p>“ok, ok,” he chuckles. “but really what's up? Some of those messages where worrying.”</p><p>“which one?” sapnap smirked?</p><p>“the one where we were cuddling without you?”</p><p>“the one where we were kissing without you?”</p><p>“oh, come on.” Karl blushed at the flirting.</p><p>The two chuckle a bit before dying down. They take a glance at each other before sapnap speaks up. “we went to the village.”</p><p>Karl seems to stiffen in the cuddle. “you did?”</p><p>“yeah.” quackity nodded.</p><p>“oh...”</p><p>“It was withered and old but, you were spot on.” sapnap commented.</p><p>“If it was newer you would have described it perfectly.” quackity added.</p><p>The three lied for a bit before they all sat up all now sitting on the bed. “ok...... I feel like I'm at an interrogation.”</p><p>“you are,” Quackity smirked. “we are here to question you.”</p><p>Sapnap chuckled. “yeah, me and officer Q over here.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>The three smiled happy to have the mood lifted slightly.</p><p>“ok, well? What happens if I refuse?” Karl asked innocently but playfully. Quackity and Sapnap did not have as innocent ideas about the question though. “oh, we will have to think on that.” sapnap smirked a rapidly nodding quakity next to him.</p><p>Karl chuckled before becoming a little more serious. “but seriously. Lay your case. Got to know how to defend myself.”</p><p>The two nodded looking to one and another again.</p><p>“I guess let's just start easy. How did you know?” quackity asked.</p><p>“that isn’t as easy of a question to answer as you think.” Karl sighs.</p><p>“come on can’t be that complicated.” Karl shrugged at the comments.</p><p>“ok, how about this. What's the book?” sapnap suggested.</p><p>Karl hesitated for a second before pulling out the book himself. “this.”</p><p>It was more of a statement then question but quackity answered. “yeah, I.... kind of looked in it already.” he emits awkwardly.</p><p>“from what he told me the dates are random and they don’t have any order to them.” sapnap continued.</p><p>“yeah, that’s right, in a way.”</p><p>“In a way?” They both ask.</p><p>Karl sighs before he places the book on his lap. “To answer your first question, no matter how complicated it may be. The reason I know is cause……. I Can time travel.”</p><p>The two sat there for a second taking in the fact.</p><p>“You can…..” Sapnap started “Time travel?” Quackity finished.</p><p>“Yeah….” Karl smiled awkwardly.</p><p>The two sat in silence as Karl opened to book. “These pages are in order, not this timeline wise but… my timeline wise. It’s the places I went over time.”</p><p>“All those places?” Quackity asked.</p><p>“Yeah…. All those. I’ve been doing it for a bit. Still not the best if there is even other time trackers but, I’m good at what I do I like to think.”</p><p>“So your older then us?” Sapnap asked</p><p>“Well, that’s a bit confusing. I’m still born at the same time. I mean I’ve experience some stuff over time which is longer then your line or time has moved but…… I’m still the same age relatively, I think...” he gestures his hands around as he explains before sighing and simply stating. “Time is weird.”</p><p>“No kidding.” Quackity chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“Wait how? How can you time travel?”</p><p>Karl went digging into his pocket before pulling out a pocket watch. It looked normal, a golden yellow shine to the clock but on the side of it was Karl’s signature swirl scratched into it crudely.</p><p>“That’s a pocket watch.” Sapnap stated bluntly.</p><p>“Well yeah, but it’s a special pocket watch.” Karl states opening it. Inside there was five clock faces layered on top of each other.</p><p>The main clock face was normal, had all twelve points and had the hour and minute hands. The others ether pointed to tally marks or weird symbols. One seem to be carting the sun and moon, while a second was simply had to many hands to make sense.</p><p>The two stared at the clock in confusion. “What the?”</p><p>“Ok so, this is normal time, like it’s 2:30 pm. Uh this one is the sun and moon, helps do the days while that face does the months. This is for the year both BC and AD. That hand does the century, while that hand does the decade. That’s the BC and AD hand. That part actually helps do the place not time, see that the Y, X, and Z hands.”</p><p>The two could only watch is awe as Karl maneuvered around the clock and understand it completely fine. “How long did it learn to understand that?”</p><p>“Uh……. The month and day about a month and the year took about a year or two to perfect using. This one, the place I just learned like a…. Week ago.” Karl informed as if it was normal.</p><p>The Sapnap and Quackity looked to Karl trying to understand the way he talking and what he was talking about.</p><p>“Hold on a sec, my brain hurts.” Sapnap whines a bit earning a slight chuckle from Karl.</p><p>“It takes time to understand and get use to. I should know.”</p><p>“How did you even get that?”</p><p>“I might of…… borrowed it for Sam.”</p><p>“What? Sam made that?”</p><p>“Well kinda, I think he was making a clock that could work in the nether but well….. it did more then that.”</p><p>“No kidding, can you go anywhere.”</p><p>“If I set the time yeah, but you can’t just play around with it,” he pulls the item away form the two. “Time is fragile and can cause some paradoxes if your meets with it. And you just try to fix one it’s horribly confusing and tiring.”</p><p>“You fixed a paradox?”</p><p>“And caused it but in the end it never happened.”</p><p>“What did happen?”</p><p>“Basically Speedran the whole L’manberg thing that went on. But like I said, never happened.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Loophole Never Hurt Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat staring at their Time traveler fiancé. It's not every day where you find out not only time travel is real but someone you know knows how to do it. The two simply sit on the bed taking in the info completely. Karl sits awkwardly on the end of the bed, his journal lied on the bed and his pocket watch still in hand. The silence is long before quackity speaks up.</p><p>“so, you like a master time traveler?”</p><p>“well, I'd like to say so, but I haven't met any other time travelers, so I don’t know if I'm better or worse than others.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded. “for an armature you know a lot.”</p><p>“I'm not an armature! Ive been doing this for Three years!”</p><p>“Three Years!” the two yelled.</p><p>“about three years I think, time is hard to understand when you keep jumping around in it.” Karl chuckles awkwardly.</p><p>The two sighs. Sapnap rubbing his head from prosse4ssing all this crazy info.</p><p>“so, like anytime, anywhere?” quackity questioned.</p><p>“yeah, but takes a process to do so.” Karl starts to point at his clock but quackity grabs his hand.</p><p>“I get it, don’t need to explain. Honestly don't know if my brain can even handle the info.”</p><p>“but you where there then,” sapnap speaks up. “you were at the murders.”</p><p>“yeah....”</p><p>“you didn’t stop them?”</p><p>“do I look like I know how to stop two murderers?!? Plus, I couldn’t mess with it, time is dangerous.”</p><p>“you could have done something.”</p><p>“I did, I wrote down the tale. I didn’t leave it as a mystery. It was the most I could do.”</p><p>:it was a thoughtful action Karl,” quackity sighs. “it must have been terrifying.”</p><p>“Yeah, especially when it’s the first place you go to.”</p><p>“your first time-jump was to there?” sapnap asked in disbelief.</p><p>“yeah, it took me a whole day to only accidently travel to when dream first came to the server. I then spent a week figuring out how to use it correctly.”</p><p>“how did we not see you.”</p><p>“I hide in the woods, had a hole that led to a dirt shack that I lived in.”</p><p>“aw, poor baby.” quackity took Karl into a hug. It was interrupted when sapnap join in nuzzling his way into the hug.</p><p>The three chuckled and sat there for a minute. After that while they let go to talk about more things.</p><p>“have you gone to the future?”</p><p>“A couple of times, nothing that interesting, I like the past a lot better.”</p><p>“But the future could be cool!” Sapnap stated.</p><p>“Or it could be horrible,” Karl shrugged. “I just don’t see why I would go to the future.”</p><p>“Not even one?” Quackity asked.</p><p>“No, I got you here in the present so, why do I need the future.”</p><p>“Aww you sap, you being more sappy then Sappy himself.” Quackity pulled Karl in a another hug.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that sappy.” Sapnap pulled the two into a cuddle.</p><p>. . .</p><p>“you think we could fix it?” quackity asked randomly as they were looking through Karl's notebook together.</p><p>“fix what?” sapnap asked.</p><p>“what happened to L’manberg.”</p><p>“oh no, you-” Karl starts but quackity cuts him off.</p><p>“come on! You have a device that lets you go back in time! We could go back and fix everything that happened!”</p><p>“Did you not just hear me talk about paradoxes?!? Messing with time is dangerous, even the simplest changes can lead to horrible things. And you want to change one of the biggest moments in potential history.”</p><p>“to be fair he has a point.” sapnap added earning a light bonk to his head from quackity.</p><p>“Yeah, I do! Come on Karl, you seen what's happened to L’manberg. It's actually gone! First time it blew we could build over it but now...... that’s an unfillable crater! Do you really want to leave like that when you have a chance to actually fix it?”</p><p>Karl sat in silence thinking about the statement. “of course, I do. I want to fix it but, there is so many factors to this.”</p><p>“I mean what's the worst that could happen?” sapnap asked earning a small swat on his nose from Karl.</p><p>“like I said a paradox! Those can destroy everything, time and space folds in on each other till there is nothing left.” Karl stated.</p><p>“you said you fixed one if one happens can’t you just fix it?”</p><p>“that took undoing everything I did.”</p><p>“that seems like a lot of work.” sapnap remarked earning a swat from both his fiancées. “hey.”</p><p>Karl sighed. "And I barley even succeeded in returning everything to normal.”</p><p>“yeah, what is there something wrong with one little thing out of place?”</p><p>“even the smallest things can change things.”</p><p>“then why don’t you just do small things?” sapnap winced when the two turned but never received a swat.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“Like you said. Even the smallest things can change things. Why don’t you just go back and do small things that will stop L’manberg from becoming a giant crater?”</p><p>The two sat for a moment eyes staring processing the info.</p><p>“you idiotic genius!” quackity grinned falling into sapnap giving him a kiss. “we could just do that, small enough things to not effect to much but will change that one thing!"</p><p>The two looked to Karl who was counting on his hands mumbling. Over the matter of seconds all three grew huge idiotic grins and looked to each other. “it might actually work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be fully prepared to have these three become like the doctor and his companions. Except they are all idiots in love with each other.<br/>Also thx for all the support!!! I’m happy you all like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. President of A Crater, But President Nonetheless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm mixing real physics with game mechanics so.... things are a bit strange in understanding. also sorry if this is a little hard to read, time travel has that effect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three sit at a round table, things </span>
  <span>spread across the surface. </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> had gathered maps of the whole SMP from different time</span>
  <span>s of its lasting. </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> had brought old history documents that he could ether scavenge from the ruins, which was not a lot, or ones he could scavenge into paper from his memory. </span>
  <span>Karl </span>
  <span>flipped open his notebook his pocket watch at his side. For the first time he wasn’t putting in an entry of the date, no story of what he’d seen. He was putting down a battle plan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Karl finishes labeling the top of the page ‘</span>
  <span>Fix Plan.  </span>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <span>should</span>
  
  <span>we</span>
  
  <span>start?” </span>
  <span>He looked up to the two others. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean, When should we start?” </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> smirked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl shook his head as he looked back down at the paper. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what you remember the rules?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The two stated tiredly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only effect small things.”</span>
  
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> started.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Get in then get out.”</span>
  
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And one change at a time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded writing down the 3 rules they made up.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>November 25</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>th</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>, 2020 </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>6</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>:42 AM.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>leans</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> over the edge of the</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> wooden platform. His eyes observing the</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> withered ground </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that lay a couple feet </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>below.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> As he leaned over more the wooden planks creaked under the shift of pressure </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>emitting </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a unpleasant tune threw the early winter air.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> His eyes quickly moved up to observe the scene around him. New </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>l’manberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> was on its way.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Base platforms set and slowly buildings grew up from then handmade ground. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was peaceful in a way, to see a city rise slowly but surely. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was a cruel peace in a way. Like one you’d see after a storm. It was surprising and some how sobering to see such chaos </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>followed by such cruel peace.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed again looking to the broken and shattered ground below. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>here just had to be a way to fix this all.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s</span>
  <span> brow raised as </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> finished his proposal. “Then? I thought we where going to go back a bit more?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we could go farther back, there is stuff to deal with back-“ Karl was cut off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever again.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> sighed. “Plus I thought it would be better. I know a lot happened back then but, </span>
  <span>we where dealing with it, we where fixing it already. We just need to aid them in that helping.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No its a good idea, make things easier and better to work with. </span>
  <span>That just leaves what to do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Warn them?” </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know how well they will take the whole</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>“hey we are from the future and this all happens!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Might not be a smart play.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> adds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah not the best, not a lot of people believe you if you try. And it can get into even more trouble.” Karl sighs the two ignoring the </span>
  <span>fact that that might have been a personal experiences of his.</span>
  
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> lightly tapped the shoulder of the man whom jumped before turning to him. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I mean </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mr.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> President,” he smiles doing a little bow with his head. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Need something?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing up so early?” The young president yawned.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was going to go check on Karl, see how </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Rutabag</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ville</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> was doing.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, but, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I got….. distracted.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sighs looking back to the ground underneath. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> goat like ears flatten back as they look down at the ground below. “It’s not exactly a pretty sight.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it isn’t, nothings says we can’t make it one.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was thinking we fill it up!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what to change</span>
  
  <span>back then?”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s easier to start as realty as you can, and I mean if we are going to prevent New </span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span> becoming a giant crater. We have to prepare.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> stated</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And be creative about it, don’t think we should just upright suggest advancements to prevent blowing stuff up.” </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Karl asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> face slowly earned a smile.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t have enough dirt or anything to fill that up.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I was thinking we filled it with water!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> looked to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> a bit confused but interesting nonetheless. “What?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s make a lake, I’ve seen a couple water bound villages in my days of travel and they are something to see.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> smiled as </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>explained</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. “Just imagine, a lake under the foundation of New </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>L’manberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There could be fish for fishing and the hot summers can be cooled by the water below!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> There could be boating for fun days on the water! And fish can become a delicacy of New </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>L’manberg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> grins as he waves his arms around,</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then the winter mo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nths, the lake will freeze over creating natural ice skating ring! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Winter fun is upped greatly, and we don’t have to make hard work to build and demolish a ring every winter.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s actually really cool! Oh oh!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> started to bouncy a bit. “We could hold festival every summer and winter! Everyone can come!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! And we can decorate below with lights </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and little decorations!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait how will we get the water in?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So that’s your plan?” </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> and I are close at that point, both dealing with working with </span>
  <span>Schlatt</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>our time in </span>
  <span>Pogtopia</span>
  <span> together led to us being close friends. I can talk to him, just need to make up a </span>
  <span>clever</span>
  <span> lie and </span>
  <span>sell my point.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you even do that?” Karl chuckled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can. I know how to do the business.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> stated earning chuckles form his partners</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok but even so</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>that will take a while to even complete.”</span>
  
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> informs </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I want to go to then! Beforehand start it early.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a smart play.” Karl states</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could make a</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>….. what are they called.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A….. river?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah Kinda, it’s like that. It will help bring the water in</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. There is a river nearby and the oven not to far away, if we connect the lake to both it will help fill it! And help fish get into the water!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! That sound awesome…. But how do we do that?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Phil probably knows, he good with building!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah! He really good, we could ask him!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then go! Let’s kill two birds with one stone, I’ll check on Karl and you go ask Phil about it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sent a silent apology to Phil</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, not wanting to really bother him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! This is a great idea Big Q! Thanks for helping!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> yelled as he started off for Phil’s. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> smiles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ran up the stairs and around the corner only to stop. Was that a flash? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He looked around to see no rain or anything to cause the flash. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> it was </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>his imagination.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The three </span>
  <span>stand</span>
  <span> in a circle </span>
  <span>a hand </span>
  <span>placed on the pocket watch</span>
  <span>. The three looked around the room.</span>
  <span> Everything looked the same, the table they left a mess, the house</span>
  <span>, the floor, the window, the time was even the same when they left. Though, was outside?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize how nerve racking this was going to be.”</span>
  <span> Karl</span>
  
  <span>chuckled</span>
  <span> nervously taking the </span>
  <span>pocket watch</span>
  <span> an</span>
  <span>d putting it in his pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you think it worked?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there is only one way to find out.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two couldn’t stop </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> from sprinting out the door as fast as his legs could take him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“do you think it worked?” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> asked Karl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> don’t know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He really should </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> expected it, but there was a shock that ran threw him as he neared </span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>crater</span>
  <span> was still there</span>
  <span>, there was some differences</span>
  <span>. from</span>
  <span> two different points</span>
  <span> water</span>
  <span> trickled </span>
  <span>in filling</span>
  <span> the very bottom of the ruins.</span>
  
  <span>The</span>
  <span> hole</span>
  <span> also</span>
  <span> seemed </span>
  <span>smaller,</span>
  <span> but the water was no buffer </span>
  <span>for the amount of</span>
  <span> TNT that had rained </span>
  <span>down.</span>
  <span> He gave a quiet curse looking to the still destroyed land.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in </span>
  <span>silence before realizing he wasn’t alone. Not </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> far away sat </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>, his ears flattened back and his fluffy </span>
  <span>brown </span>
  <span>hair barley letting the two budding horns be s</span>
  <span>een.</span>
  <span> He sat </span>
  <span>quietly;</span>
  <span> legs pulled up to his chest.</span>
  <span> His eyes dull and observing the </span>
  <span>destruction</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> looked on for a moment before taking a seat next to the former president.</span>
  <span> He didn’t respond letting </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> sit next to him. The two sat and stared in shared silence before </span>
  <span>quakity</span>
  <span> spoke up. “Hey Tubbo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” the response was slightly weak but still somewhat soft, only </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ubbo</span>
  <span> could hold such softness after everything that happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why?” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> finally turned to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span> is gone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah.... </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> not your fault though, phil, techno, and dream are the ones that blew it up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hm? What do you mean? They are the ones that blew it all up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but what caused them to do it? I convinced you all to go after techno which led to him getting out of his </span>
  <span>retirement</span>
  <span>, that got phil involved and they just added dream to the pile.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Q, I know a lot of things went wrong but, we can</span>
  <span> make it better.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“how?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> sighed again gesturing to the place. “It's </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> unfillable hole.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, “if we use dirt.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> looked to </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> who... had a smile on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we could do what you suggested the first time! We could fill it up with a little dirt and sand, flatten out the bottom and fill it with water again!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t didn’t work out that well last time but that’s because we didn’t have enough space to everything it was cramp. But now, this is big enough even more so!</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> help this time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e doesn’t have to! He taught me how to do it remember! And I know how to soften up the button and the edges, if we work </span>
  <span>hard,</span>
  <span> we can make a la</span>
  <span>ke! A proper one this time!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but what about the water there isn’t.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“once we shape it, we could bring ice from the tundra help fill it up, and the river and lake will help as well!” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> got up and smiled. “come one Big Q! We can do this</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> stared to the boy before getting up himself. “...</span>
  <span>Thanks,</span>
  
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span>, this really cheered me up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> grins widely putting a hand on </span>
  <span>quackity’s</span>
  <span> shoulder. “Thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Favored Timeline and All That Jazz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>ait you did this before?!?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I tried once or twice, but never could</span>
  <span> get it to fix. It always stayed the same.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> looked to </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>confusion</span>
  <span>. “Then </span>
  <span>why are you </span>
  <span>trying</span>
  <span> again? Help us do it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling another hand or two would be better.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t save it though...” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you did.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>till a </span>
  <span>crater</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you change it,” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> sighed before he continued. “</span>
  <span>In the Timeline before we messed with it, </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> doesn’t stay, no one does.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> brow </span>
  <span>raises.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span> is left by </span>
  <span>everyone</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> leaves </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> make </span>
  <span>Snowchester</span>
  <span>, a new nation, but </span>
  <span>he hasn’t. Ive seen your plans.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> looks back to the note</span>
  <span> sent by the young president of the crater.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You and </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> already are starting to plan on fixing </span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span>. You saved it </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span>, you did it.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> softly took his </span>
  <span>fiancée's</span>
  <span> face into his hands. </span>
  <span>“you fixed </span>
  <span>it;</span>
  <span> you help save it from truly dying.” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> couldn’t help but nuzzle into the comforting hands at the praises.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“he is right,” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> comes up behind holding him to his chest. “you </span>
  <span>were</span>
  
  <span>awesome</span>
  <span>, you changed the future.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> did?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you did.” the two engulphed </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> in their love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wait, was there a paradox? Did anything happen wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there is only one, us.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  
  <span>chuckles</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there are some paradoxes that don’t effect anything but the things inside it, like us. We are from a different future then the one the time</span>
  <span>line has placed, but it isn’t going to break the universe. Just </span>
  <span>affect us</span>
  <span> three.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“at least it's us three together.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> smirks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“us three.” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> confirms pulling the two even closer.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Do you think we could find a way to</span>
  <span> really fix it?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“there might be a way.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> looks to </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>but</span>
  <span> it will take time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then we are set!” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> smiles as he sits at the table handing out the plates to the others. “</span>
  <span>because</span>
  <span> we have all the time in the world at our finger tips.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> think you mean </span>
  <span>Karl's</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> laughs before digging into the freshly cooked steak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The domestic peace eased the nerves of the three.</span>
  
  <span>Just eating together in peaceful silence. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we should do more planning.” Karl yawns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Later....” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> groans dragging him </span>
  <span>into</span>
  <span> bed with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all the time in the</span>
  <span> world</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>Mi Luna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  
  <span>p</span>
  <span>urred as he pulled the male closer to him. Earning a </span>
  <span>jealous influenced wine from </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> and cuddled into the back of Karl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“aw is </span>
  <span>Mi Sol </span>
  <span>envidioso</span>
  <span> de mi </span>
  <span>atención</span>
  <span> a Mi luna?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> groaned and fished for </span>
  <span>quackiy’s</span>
  <span> hand to place a soft ki</span>
  <span>ss to it. “you got to stop</span>
  <span> doing that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you love it, </span>
  <span>¿No </span>
  <span>eres</span>
  <span> mi sol? </span>
  <span>te</span>
  
  <span>encanta</span>
  
  <span>cuando</span>
  
  <span>te</span>
  
  <span>susurro</span>
  
  <span>alabanzas</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>aprecio</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>te</span>
  
  <span>encanta</span>
  
  <span>cuando</span>
  
  <span>te</span>
  
  <span>doy</span>
  <span> mi </span>
  <span>atención</span>
  <span> en mi </span>
  <span>lengua</span>
  <span> materna.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another groan emitted in share with a chuckle from another. </span>
  <span>The three cuddled into the same bed wishing </span>
  <span>each other a good sleep.</span>
  
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“ok, breakfast made</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” Karl places down plates of eggs</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>bellies ready to be filled.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> smiles</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl chuckles, “ca</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> you guys talk and eat or do I need</span>
  <span> to give you two a second?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> asked mouth full.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl just shook his head. “ok, we tried to place</span>
  
  <span>water to stop the TNT. Is there anything</span>
  <span> else we could</span>
  <span> do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“uh....,” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> grabbed a bite before thinking. “</span>
  <span>I mean it wasn’t only TNT, Techno had all those withers you know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“true! We could get </span>
  <span>ride</span>
  <span> of techno.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t think that would be good.” </span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span> states.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“he blew up everything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so did Phil and Dream. They all had a </span>
  <span>part. Reason</span>
  <span> why they did it, we don’t know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we could know.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  
  <span>suggested</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we can’t</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> time doesn’t just</span>
  <span> answer a human thought </span>
  <span>process</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it can give </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> ideas though.” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  
  <span>suggests</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“let's focus on the other things, </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> had a point there is withers</span>
  <span>. We could find a way to keep them from getting withers</span>
  <span> and we can also find a way to get the TNT from being gotten.” Karl writes the two down in his notebook.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>that's</span>
  <span> leads to a problem, Techno had the withers and even if we can stop techno from getting that many withers, Dream supplied the TNT and can happily supply the withers as well.”</span>
  
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then </span>
  <span>maybe</span>
  <span> we should focus on the</span>
  <span> people?” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  
  <span>suggests</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you </span>
  <span>think</span>
  <span> we can convince them?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> did, he convinced </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> from not.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“true but </span>
  <span>they were</span>
  <span> close.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and I am with dream, we’ve been friends for years, I was here when he started the SMP.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> suggests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it could work, but that leaves techno.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“if we can get to phil, he can get to techno. And you seem close to phil, after</span>
  <span> when the place blew the first time.” quackity adds</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“would also handle all three.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> finishes the thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl nods a bit looking to the paper. “even with that, you have to understand how those people work, not only we need a right time to talk to them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dream we could talk to him maybe before the whole Tommy and </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> accidently burning George’s house. He is probably at more ease then.”</span>
  
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> sugestsed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“techno also had a moment of Retirment, Phil tended to visit him I believe from the compass we found at </span>
  <span>phil’s</span>
  <span>. Though that could mean the two are at ease or</span>
  <span>,” quackity starts</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing someone find the place they are hidden at might throw them into a p</span>
  <span>rotective stance.” Karl sighs. </span>
  <span>“it's our best bet though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you really think this will go well?” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  
  <span>suggested</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we can only really hope.” Karl sighs.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all know Quackity is a Flirt.<br/>I'm a bit lazy to do the full translation. but I can do small things<br/>Mi Luna = My Moon which is karl<br/>Mi Sol = My Sun who is Sapnap.<br/>It's their pet names, Flirty, cute, nicknames.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chances That Were Withered Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ok,” Karl plops into the seat tired. “that was a bust.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, come on it couldn’t have been that bad.” sapnap suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the latter, wasn’t it.” quackity sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Karl sighed back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you and Phil are close.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno was the one to find me.” Karl smiles clearly laced with sarcasm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh....” the two looked to the distance only imagining what could have happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“didn’t really last long, got kicked out not too long after. </span>
  <span>did get to talk to Phil though</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>November </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>19</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>th</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>, 2020 10:56 AM</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> promise I wasn’t trying to invade.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> know, but Techno is.... jumpy after everything.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn't blame him. Hate to be in his position.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sighed turning to Phil.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so, you needed something?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“uh.... yeah.....um... Phil, how do you feel about l’manberg?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Neutral</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, nothing much.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it's just your close to techno, I thought </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you have a similar </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>belief</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to him.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I do, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but I trust that you all will do your best to not be anything like what I heard </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> was like.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh, ill trust you, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> has no plan to.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> good,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so, you do have a dislike </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>governments?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“not the government in general, just corrupt ones, techno to but he believes that any government is corrupt.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“happy you at least trust enough to let one try.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is some that I've seen that aren't like that. I just hate to see good people turn bad.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> don’t like to see that either, even if the person doesn’t really turn bad.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“like, people think they did. But...... they are still good deep down they just did something that makes it look like they went bad.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess I get it.” Phil </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>chuckles</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>awkwardly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> only see it like that for what a friend of mine said.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, uh, they say. There is no good or bad, there is no hero or </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>villain</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, just point of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>view</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“clever friend.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yeah, clever like nothing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I've</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> seen.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you scared?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil stops </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in their walk. “it just seems like you scared, is everything ok Karl?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, totally. I.... I just wanted to tell you, maybe you should take what my friend said to heart. Sometimes there is no good or bad, just point of view.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ok, I will. Promise.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Phil.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“any changes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not really, I can’t </span>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <span> as Phil. I don’t know where he went.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not at techno’s?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not all the time, he visits but he doesn’t live there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“still a big crater, I'm guessing yours didn’t go that well either.” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no...” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> sighed.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>November 27</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>th</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>, 2020 12:14 P</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>M</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap sits on a cliff that looks over most of the SMP. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t help but look down at the building</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and people below. Everything was so small from up here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> turns his head to look to dream, his mask hiding his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>face,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> but his voice is laced with visible concern. Something he only showed to a choice few.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>......</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> yeah, just wanted to talk.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” dream walked closer. “nothing is wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap sighed before responding. “I-I just... I guess I feel a bit.... troubled?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“troubled? Did something happen?” dream asked taking a seat next to his friend.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a second of silence before sapnap looks to dream. “do you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>......</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> care about us?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Care about you? You and George? Of course, you’re my friends! What made you think I didn’t?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“there.... just you've been acting strange. It just came to thought you might not care for us.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what would cause me to not care for you guys.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A couple of things.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“like what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L’manberg.” dream stays </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. “you seem to care a lot about it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care about it, I don’t even like it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“that's not what I mean, you care more about trying to get rid of it or dealing with Tommy! I know he is.... well Tommy but.... come on man.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two sit in silence for a second. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do care about you and George, you're my best friends.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you won’t let Tommy get in between that or some idea to destroy l’manberg.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you start caring for it.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> dream stated defensively</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“when it started to become something, you seem to worry about so much.” sapnap snapped.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t worry about it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yes, you do! I've seen you just staring at it like it's something you got to take care of. And not in a nice way.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> what you support them now?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just don’t want chaos to outbreak! Your obsession with controlling Tommy and L’manberg can lead to some horrible things.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it's not an obsession.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it is!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is silence again before dream gets up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“dream, I... I just want to understand.” sapnap pleads. “why? Why do you seem to be so, invested in it all?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm not.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you have to be.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm not, look down sapnap, look, what do you see.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see the SMP, and l’manberg, everything.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what about it all.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s here, it's where everyone is. The places we know.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but it's all so small.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“from up here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“no, it's always small. Is small and insignificant in the end.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it's actually quite important.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“not in the end! That all will just disappear! L’manberg all of it, why should I care that it's standing if it's so easy to make it fall.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“cause it's here now, everything is.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“now but what about later, in a century or so this </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> be here anymore.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s later, we can worry about that later. A century or so we won't be here, we don’t have to worry about it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I get that you want to make a lasting mark but, you should worry about now, not later. You might miss what happens now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream sighs greatly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream, I get that’s how you see things but, why?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“None of your business.” dream turns and starts to walk off.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Come on Dream! Is this why you look to L’manberg like that cause </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's just going to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>disappear</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not just going to up and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>vanish</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BUT IT WILL!” dream turns yelling. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>f it doesn’t even last a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>century</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, why </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even try? In a blink of an </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>eye,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>be gone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“that's why you have to focus on now. Before it does just disappear.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but then, when it does, it will hurt.” dream sighs and turns away walking off.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DREAM!!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“so.... didn’t</span>
  <span> go</span>
  <span> well </span>
  <span>at all</span>
  <span>.” quackity awkwardly states.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not even a little, nothing changed as far I can see or hear. And dream is gone, I can’t find him, no one can.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely.” Karl sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand, why was he so prominent about everything disappearing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> mean id freak out if everything up and vanishes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, but it's more like, it won't be here when we are dead and gone. For some reason that seems to truly </span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span>iss</span>
  
  <span>him</span>
  <span> off</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“why? Not like he is going to be there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two let it slide till they saw </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span>. Nose deep in his notebook, sweating.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl? Do you know why dream is acting like this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not him, I can't know what he feels.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“unless he told you, what did he tell you?!?” quackity asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When did he even tell you, I knew him for longer!” sapnap asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> not the one to say, and if he doesn’t want to talk about, then I won’t talk about it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“talk about what? What happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> can’t tell you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what come on!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gets up. “I'm sorry, I just </span>
  <span>can’t.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dead Man's Ballad {Part 1}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I got it!” Quackity grinned padding over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!!!”</span>
  <span> Sapnap pulled him down quietly siting for a second to listen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two sulked together in the dimly lit kitchen</span>
  <span> waiting for any noise to indicate </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> lover was awake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is dead asleep,” Quackity assured pulling open the stolen notebook. “Didn’t even stir when I pulled this off the counter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, ok. We know he knows something</span>
  <span>;</span>
  <span> he has to of put it in here.” Sapnap </span>
  <span>whispered flipping </span>
  <span>through</span>
  <span> the pages.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean the dates that are in this era is nothing much.</span>
  <span> Nothing about Dream.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the others, there might be something in those.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one, the one from the late 1600’s? </span>
  <span>Early </span>
  <span>80’s, late 60’s, </span>
  <span>all the way back to</span>
  <span> the medieval age how far did you go</span>
  <span> Karl</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the question we are asking. We just need to </span>
  <span>find one that seems interesting.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of these seem interesting, some </span>
  <span>pages are</span>
  <span> just dates. </span>
  <span>Nov 3</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span>, 1985. July 10</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> 2036. </span>
  <span>December 25</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>1</span>
  <span>776! What the?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the others?” Sapnap directed Quackity back on track.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>some of them</span>
  <span> have titles.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Titles?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,</span>
  <span> like…</span>
  
  
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Village</span>
  <span> That Went Mad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>January 2</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, 1645.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The Day That Didn’t Stop.</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>August 23</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, 1978</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  
  <span>Descendants</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>June 2</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, 2046. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uh…. </span>
  <span>Cupid Got </span>
  <span>into</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> Vodka.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>February </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>14</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, 1945</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Quackity chuckled a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he Antarctic Take </span>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>ver.</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>November 25</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>2014</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Big Ben Down.</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>June </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>15</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, 19</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>0</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,</span>
  
  <span>this one</span>
  <span> sounds promising.</span>
  <span>” Sapnap took the book.</span>
  
  <span>He flipped to the page and tapped the page.</span>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dead Man’s Ballad.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>October 13</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>th</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>, 1953 </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The trees where packed closely together barley letting the cool wind flow through the forest. Karl grips his pocket watched looking around before tapping it. “wh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ere did you land me?” he asked the inanimate object as the hands slowly stopped. Turning and settled at their desired points. “well </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>looks like I overshot my target and undershot the time.” he mumbles starting to mess with the hands before he is forced to stop.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His head turns to the sharp snap of twigs before he rapidly crouches behind a bush looking to the point of the sound. If someone saw him </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>enter,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he is in </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a lot of trouble.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Needs to think of a clever lie quickly. He starts to shuffle threw his pages of his book </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mumbling of his plan quietly </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>before he hears another sound. This time a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mechanical</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rhythm </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>clicking before one </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>prominent</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> click informs his ears of the arrow </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>loaded into the crossbow. The crossbow behind him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what brings you out here at this time?” a female voice muses, clearly the owner of the crossbow. “It’s nearly 3 Am, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> a night owl </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> but</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> never heard </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>of one</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> who wanted to be in the woods like the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>winged creature their compared to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl started to turn his head before he was prohibited. “No, don't move, not till I tell you can.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She muses</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> again. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> like </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>an</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> answer to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> my question.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was wandering.” Karl emits softly not wanting to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sound threating. “just got lost.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lost in these woods? You know it's dangerous right? Especially right now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“dangerous? I can handle a bear or mob.” Karl chuckled nervously.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“not what I'm talking about.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“then what's so dangerous?” he asked curiously turning more to finally see the individual. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The dark didn’t provide much aid, but he could see </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>some of the form behind him</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>st</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>oo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>d someone who didn’t seem to female even though the voice suggested so. Short in stature and thin as well</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, their pale ivory hand holding the crossbow to the back of his head.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He could see the small indication of the individual tilting their head.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“where are we?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“the woods.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“the city.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“uh...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know where we are.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, I do we are...... uh....”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you're really are lost.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yeah.” karl chuckles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what's your name?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“uh.... Alexis.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well Alexis...” the voice sighs “what's your real name?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you're talking about.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“your name isn’t Alexis, sorry to assume but that is more commonly a Hispanic or female name. You don’t really emit Hispanic, and by the voice I don’t think you’re a girl.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it's rude to assume.” Karl chuckles awkwardly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yeah, but it's also rude to lie to authority.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, Karl smiles awkwardly. “uh... sorry I'm, Jacobs.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well, there we go, nice to meet you Jacobs, I'm officer Axton.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I under arrest?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did lie to the police and seem pretty suspicious but something tells me you aren’t what I’m looking for.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What your looking for?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“These woods are dangerous, not a safe time to sit in a bush my Friend.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> What’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wrong with the woods? And where are we anyway?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sharppoint Valley</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.” A deep gruff voice emits as a light flashes to life in the clearing. Karl squints raising a hand to look at the form. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking he realizes there is about three people holding out flashlights in the two’s direction. They all wear a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>range of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> police </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>outfit</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Turning </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to Axton to realize they aren’t dressed the same. They wear a dark </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>purple </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>coat</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with a pale indigo shirt</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Dark grey pants and black knee high boots. Their hair is a dark brown pulled back into a manbun as shades sit on their nose, the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>lenses emitting a red and blue glare form the light.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You not a cop.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course they aren’t. Good morning Glitch.” The gruff </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>male walked forward the two flocking to his side.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sherif </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>D</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ickins, what do I owe the pleasure.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> They smirked</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Enough, we are taking both of you in.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He isn’t even</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> from town.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is sneaking in the woods, that’s enough of a suspicion to make him a prime suspect.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please Dickins. Your just pointing figures now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait hold on.” Karl asks</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> standing up looking</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to group. “What am I a suspect for?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The killings of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>7</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> individuals as </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Heart</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>less.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Wait so, Karl was suspected of serial killing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“According to this, yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is even the heartless?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <span>according to </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>newspaper or history text taped in </span>
  <span>here, </span>
  <span>The</span>
  
  <span>Heartless</span>
  <span> was a serial killer</span>
  <span> that operated </span>
  <span>in the </span>
  <span>sole </span>
  <span>month of October in</span>
  <span> 1953</span>
  <span> who had a </span>
  <span>victim count</span>
  <span> of 13 people </span>
  <span>killed </span>
  <span>before they ultimately </span>
  <span>vanished</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span> Sapnap read form the article</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen? </span>
  <span>This </span>
  <span>said </span>
  <span>7</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, seems the killer was still active</span>
  <span> at the time Karl jumped into</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>4:21 A</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>M</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl sat in the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> room next to the</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not cop. The two sit silently hands cuffed to the the table and ultimately each other.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied to me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied to me first.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He called you glitch.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s my name.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not a name.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s mine, or at least the one everyone knows me by.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl huffs before tapping the table “who was that?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s sheriff Dickins. The two by his side was his deputy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Litton, and his favored detective </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Clarence</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok….. which one is </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>which</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tall young male with the mask over his mouth and leaf green eyes is </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Clarence</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> small chubby man with the balding head is</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Deputy Litton.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait how did you know he</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>balding?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you think he insists on wearing that hat all the time?” They muse playfully as the door opens.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In comes the three. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The sheriff taking off the hat unlike his deputy. The detective </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>taking a seat while the two others lean by the door.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Clarence, surprised your even awake? What happened to that good sleep schedule?” Glitch questioned casually.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m the one who is here to ask questions</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Now, what where you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in the woods?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was lost I found him and thought to take him into town to get a room in the motel down the street.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He can answer himself and I know that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>not what </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you wer</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The glitch shrugs and leans back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, why where you in the woods.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are right, I got lost, in not from here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Told you, he didn’t even know the city, clearly not from anywhere around here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut it.” The deputy barked only earning a smirk from</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> the glitch.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They aren’t lying, I have no clue where I am, and have no clue about what’s happening around here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You did look confused about everything.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He doesn’t know what’s even happening, the murders and all.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for the input,” Clarence sighed his mask lifting to hint at a smile. “I do have to agree you didn’t seem to know what The Heartless was.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope, I….. I can tell I came at a bad time.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not just for them, you don’t seem to be having a good one ether.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough!” Dickens slammed a hand down on the table. “I’ve had enough with your babbling. You do it every time we bring you in here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait how many times has this happened.” Karl questioned</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A couple times. Not about the same case though.” They smirked.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you working for this time?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> The sheriff sighs.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t be a PI if I told you. Kinda takes out the private I’d just be investigator.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a PI?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup.” They let the p pop.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t keep it a secret</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, who ever asked you to do this is a key part in this case.” Litton sighed a growl.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually I can, I have a legal </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pact that I will keep the secret</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s, intentions, and identities </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>of my clients</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> private</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. It’s part of the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>process to suggest a case for me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, as well as paying me. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Unless you can craft up something to mess with that legally of course, then I may provide the info I agreed to keep withheld</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and help you cheat that client out their money.” They state factually.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two sigh while it was slightly clear that Clarence was smirking. “I have a feeling there is going to be a offer given.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your not the best detective in sharppoint for no reason.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>n fact I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>do have an offer.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The group sighs leaving Karl lost. Catch-up is hard. “Uh, hello. Um….. what’s going on?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glitch is a PI part of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>their own set run business called Glitched Investigations. They tend to get in the way of the police.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They do tend to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>finish</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> the cases</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and solve them</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.” Clarance mumbles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is right.” Glitch smirks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not the point, back to topic, why shouldn’t we arrest you two?” Dickens growls.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For one, we didn’t do anything wrong. A walk in the</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> woods is nothing against the law, against personal well being but he didn’t know and I have a record of risking my well being.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nether of us resisted being taken in and are complying to the interrogation.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And we aren’t the murders. At least I know I am.” Karl adds awkwardly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And he doesn’t fit the profile.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sheriff</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> asks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, nothing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> over for free.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Are you bribing me?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I’m suggesting nothing of money more of a temporary partnership. I may help you in your case if you help me with mine.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> In the end we solve two cases at once.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Sheriff sighs and gets up with a growl the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>deputy following.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Leaving </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>only the three left.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So…..</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> may I leave?” Kar</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>l</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> asked</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> would say yes but good old sheriff and his deputy isn't so cooperative. Clarance is more so but not </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>completely.” the glitch smirks earning a sigh from the detective.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunately,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> they are right, don’t think Dickens or Litton will let you anywhere out of their sight, ether of you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you want to take the offer.” they lean over smiling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“the moment I suggested it your eyes squinted slightly, usually you do that when you're thinking, calculating, no matter what your curious. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tempted, you understand my </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>success</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with my work.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“only </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you bother me the most.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like you, only one here I can </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kind of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tolerate.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>they smile.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> “but you understand my talent and I understand yours, that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>if we </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>shared this troubling </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>case,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>we could </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tackle</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> it greatly. You are slightly manageable, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and I have clearly formed a profile of this killer unlike you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you didn’t, the quirk of your brow when I suggested Jacobs here didn’t fit the profile made you surprised, not because I have one but the fact you don’t. I have gotten farther</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> then you and you have a team of detectives working on this case.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate when you do that.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“only sometimes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“wait, ok. I'm trying to catch up. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>They knew all of that from squinting and a brow raise?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> gawked.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glitch is educated in phycology and criminology, great at putting the two together. I l</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ike to call them sherlock if he actually had social skills.” the detective smirks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“not that I have very much, but then again that man barley even had any.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> thought the mask would work?” clarence sighs slightly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“he is pulling this whole, anonymous thing. He thought he could fool people with a mask over his mouth so no one could tell if he was smiling or not. Thing is you can fake a smile, but your eyes tell stories your lips wont.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh....” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> thoughtfully hummed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but you want to take the offer and to be honest part of my agreements that I could work with you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” they grin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sheriff</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“and you’re the favored detective, and like you said. He </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to keep an eye on me and our new friend. That a good way to keep close eye on us.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“us?” Clarance and Karl asked.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well yes, he can come along, you and I don’t have the best social interactions and plus a civilian consultant would probably help.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“how?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“because they won't think he can spot a lie.” they smirk.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“are you sure? I mean I have no training or </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it sure would beat sitting in a cell till those lovely men outside feel like letting you go.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a moment of silence before </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sighs. “Not like I was in a rush or </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. I got all the time in the world.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“great!” the PI stand up leaving the table.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“wait how did you get out of your cuffs?!?!” Clarence </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>stands</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> up abruptly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They fish out a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>boby</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pin from their hair. “I have my ways.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl jingles his cuffs. “Mind doing mine.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hold on.” the detective fishes out the keys freeing the brunette.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dead Man’s Ballad {Part 2}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw in the last chapter some of you where confused. These chapters are a little lore building and past fleshing out.<br/>I would also like to warn you all, there is GORE in this chapter, if you aren’t to keen in the that read carefully.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>October 13<sup>th</sup>, 1953 6:02 Am.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“can’t believe you convinced him to let us go.” Karl gawked as the three left the station.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dickens always liked you. Bet if Litton isn't here, you'd be Deputy.” The PI smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not my thing, too much action.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Says the detective! You get in lots of trouble.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“nothing compared to you, surprised you don’t have scars to spare.” he grins as he looks to his communication device.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I like to keep it away from the face. Kinda like it, to be honest.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karl chuckles as he looks around. “so, where to?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“my place, got the detail in a stack!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“think that might need to wait,” Clarence states. “something came up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Runing over, the three booked it as fast as they could to the forest. Nearing a trail, they noticed a crowd of reporters and civilians surrounding a group of officers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“another?” the detective questioned the nearest officer. He only nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ducking under the three entered. Clarance consulted with the officers trying to explain that the two were with him. “another what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“body,” Glitch informed. “hope you're not squeamish.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once returning Clarence pointed up the trail. “it's up the path a bit, seems Jacobs wasn’t the only one up here against public suggestion.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Walking up the path Karl tilted his head. “ok, I get there is a serial killer but what with the name The Heartless?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“well, it's more.....that.” the glitch pointed to body up ahead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ester, got anything on the body yet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“oh! Detective, and.... guests.” the small ginger female waved to the group.”I didn’t know you had guests, I would of Mabye dressed nicer, or put on some makeup.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ester.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“oh yes, the victim is Jack Petergre, 29 worked in an office downtown.” She pointed to the body. “He has been dead for about 5 hours.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“so, killed around midnight. Any clue of cause of death?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“there is blunt force trauma to the side of the head.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“what about his heart? It’s gone.” Karl squeaks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man before him had his head chest cracked wide open. The ribs and flesh pulled apart to get to the now missing vital organ.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Every killer has a M.O. Jacobs,” Glitch grinned. “The Heartless likes to well.... leave its victims heartless.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“All 8 victims we’ve found are like this.” Clarance sighs taking Karl's arm in case the man toppled over. “Attacked in a way before their heart was removed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karl gaged a bit Clarence and another cop helping him away from the scene in case he needed to barf. “that's just cruel.” he groaned trying to keep his stomach from turning inside out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well yeah, murder isn't pretty.” the new cop sighed. He was a tall African American male. Large build and had dreadlocks that flowed down to his hips even though it was braided. Even with his bear like appearance he was gentle and keep a soft hand on Karl's back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The PI looked to Ester before awkwardly pointing at her hands. “may I..... have some gloves I mean.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course.” the small ginger smiled handing them a pair of gloves earning a shocked expression at the gesture.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“what never gotten gloves for a crime scene?” Karl chuckled weakly clearly wanting to lighten the mood.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ive never been to a fresh one actually, would have to steal case files just to figure out what was going on!” they giggled as they pulled the gloves on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“who in the world did you bring with you?” the officer asked Clarence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Grover this is Jacobs. Jacobs, Grover. Jacobs is our......”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“civilian consultant!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“and that’s Glitch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The PI?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They waved to the tall man not seeming to be bothered by his annoyed tone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“it’s nice to meet you Officer Grover.” Karl smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, just Grover, I'm a detective but even so, I like just Grover.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karl nodded looking to the PI now crouching over the body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you said you had a Profile.” Clarance asked pulling on his own gloves.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey sappy, What’s a profile?” Quackity stoped his reading to look up at his lover.</p>
<p><em>“</em>I think it’s like, not like a online profile, more like a idea who the person could be.”</p>
<p>“Oh so like a lead on the killer.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think it’s done not just in murder, like any case you have a profile of who it could be. Like if someone stole your wallet. The profile would be the person you saw. Male, female? Tall, short? You know.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Ok…..”</p>
<p>Quackity looked down at the page for a second not reading. “I know your worried but he is still here, he is sleeping in the other room.”</p>
<p>“But what if he lost a life? Could he actually be at one and no one knows that?” Quackity wondered nervously.</p>
<p>“Hey, even if he had one, even if he still had all three, no one hurts our Karl without going threw us.”</p>
<p>“Damn right.” Quackity confirms.</p>
<p>“I’ll even protect you. I’ll risk all my lives for the both of you.” Sapnap sighs tracing a thumb over the scar over his lips.</p>
<p>“I’d risk my last one for you and karl.” Quackity stares at the page.</p>
<p>“I know, my darling. My strong darling.” He kisses the scared lips. “Now continued darling, you know how much I love hearing your voice.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Yes! Well, this killer isn’t just killing, they are hunting.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“hunting?” Ester asked leaning over their shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, you see this individual is a slightly a predatory killer, hunts its prey in a skilled fashion. But they are also organized in their ways. There is no signs of strong struggle so it seems the victim was caught off guard. The killer sneaking up and sending one strong strike to Jack biased on his temple, hard wack and down with Jack.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But with what?” Karl asks</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The weapon is thin, here about a inch or 2 wide. Seems to be even in with so it’s crafted an actual item not a branch or something found.a tool in their tool belt. They have an item so with a heavy strike would knock their target down and then they would go on with their work.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Work?” Grover asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Opening the body up, cracking into the chest.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But a hit like that wouldn’t kill the victim, knock them out for a second for sure.” Ester suggest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They didn’t care for killing him then, actually I think they wanted him alive.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Clarance brow raises.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is a crime of passion, a clear drive, mission to do this. They wanted this victim to hurt, to feel them rip out their heart.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Which means they are a </em>
  <em>Mission-oriented serial killer.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A mission what?” Karl questions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A mission-oriented Serial Killer is a Killer that has a drive to murder, a mission. They have a self worth that they are doing society a favor by ridding it of certain people.</em>
  <em>people they feel that society could do without.” Grover informs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“These killers are generally </em>
  <em>not psychotic.” Glitch starts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Psychotic?” Karl questions again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not a psychopath.” Ester informs. “So they don’t really have all that psychotic behaviors.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Makes them harder to find but, They are also organized and go after specific victims, this makes them much easier to track down.” The glitch informed </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Think again, these victims have nothing the same, all different jobs, all different lives, all different.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“On the service, I looked into Corey Lacion. apparently little Miss perfect wasn’t so perfect.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So wasn’t old John White and Lexi Moonshine. Both had a habit of gambling in illegal squares, Corey ran one of those squares.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So they are looking hunting people in that circle?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As far as I can tell, the other ones I couldn’t find connections to that circle but three with a connection like that, not something to over look.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Great, a lead!” Clarance chuckled. “Any other things you got hidden?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing about the case more personal stuff, if you want to figure that out, you might want to buy me a drink.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You like 17, you can’t drink.” Karl acclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Me? Oh you’re a flatter, I’m 34.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karl stared confused as glitch chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarance shook his head. “No matter what that’s a lead, we can go back to the station.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know Jacobs isn’t so ok with it but may I look at the bodies? I have a suspicion.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not that Squeamish, I just didn’t except that.” Karl sighs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The bodies are keep in the station morgue.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fabulous, I’ll go to my place and grab my notes, and we can cross out knowledge.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened to me keeping an eye on you?” He called after the retreating form. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You still are, I told you where I’m going. If you can’t find me, just come looking!” They smirked before ducking threw the news reporters.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I like this glitch character, they are amusing.” Sapnap smirks.</p>
<p>“Little annoying, kind of reminds me of tommy.” Quackity emits.</p>
<p>“More Wilbur for me.” Sapnap adds flipping the page seeing papers fall from the book.</p>
<p>“Did we break it?!?” Sapnap cried as quietly as he could.</p>
<p>“No its…. You didn’t….” Quackity smirked.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“These are case files, look, the autopsy report, notes….. in horrible hand writing, and pictures.” Quackity rummaged threw them all.</p>
<p>“He really wanted to keep the facts.” Sapnap jokes.</p>
<p>“I guess I did.”</p>
<p>The two freeze as the two peak up over the book to meet face to face with a angry, tired, and over all disappointed Time traveler. Who happened to be their fiancé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Knew A Little To Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karl...... we thought you were asleep.” Quackity smiled awkwardly the two holding the book.</p><p>“I'll take that.” Karl plucks the book at the two’s hands.</p><p>“Karl.” sapnap sighs. “we didn't mean to anger you but.... you can't just tell us no.”</p><p>“no, I should be able to.” Karl sighed gathering everything together.</p><p>“we get that you don’t want to tell us but come on....” he takes Karl's hands into his. “we have to know.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you about that.”</p><p>“then what can you tell us?” quackity asked.</p><p>There was silence before a large sigh. “you really want to understand? Understand why he is like that?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>Karl looked to the notebook and sighed. “I can’t tell you what he felt, he never told me.”</p><p>“Then how do you know what he was feeling?” Sapnap tilted his head.</p><p>“Because...... I know someone, who felt the same way.”</p><p>The two raised a brow as Karl took a seat at the table. “Dead Man’s Ballad is about one person....... a person who would die. I can’t complete his story for you.”</p><p>“His?” quakity asked.</p><p>“Clarance?” sapnap added.</p><p>He nodded, “...... but there was another, there was another story.”</p><p>The two looks to Karl, eyes filled with curiosity. Karl looks to the two for a moment. “but you have to understand, the person I speak of hates the limelight, hates to be seen.” He places the stolen police file aside. Flipping through the pages. “But they always had a love for being a myth, a legend, a tale remembered.” he can’t help but smile at the thought.</p><p>Karl smirked to his two lovers as they seem to settle next to each other knowing where Karl was leading to. “So, let me tell you a story. A story of someone who knew a little too much, but also knew a little too less.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was probably about 7 o’clock in the morning before we gave up waiting. Glitch hadn’t returned, the thing was Clarance couldn't leave the station, he was called to a meeting with the Sheriff. So, I had to go get them. After a long walk I made it to their office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You see, they lived and worked in an office building. Their office was also there home, had a cot in the corner by their desk they slept in and a small kitchen set in the back room where they keep case files. The main room was their office. Desk against the back of the room leaving a wide-open space in the middle of the room. That’s where I found them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knocked on the door to find it open. It was a bit unsettling, and I was expecting the worse. Walking in slowly I saw them spread across the floor simply passed out, or I thought. “I am in my element. Mrs. Tyler, I have told you not to- oh.... Jacobs.” they sat up quickly looking to me. “why are you here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had shed their coat and glasses. With their hair down and shades missing, they looked completely different. Their dark brown hair fell to their sholders lazily and farmed their ivory face. It was also a slight surprise to find that the eyes under the shades matched the accessory perfectly. The right eye was a bright icy blue, the left a crimson red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t come back...” I stated awkwardly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“oh....” they looked to a nearby clock. “I must have lost track of time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you seem out of it are you ok?” I walked in looking to them still sitting on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“no, I'm good just had some thoughts I needed to right.” they stated as they stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thoughts?” I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The case something bothered me, we can talk at the station though, best to inform Clarance of it and inform him I'm all right.” they state grabbing their coat and glasses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you and he seem close?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“we have known each other for a while, not like friends I'd say. More a nescience, well I'm the nescience, he deals with me.” they smirk cracking the joke, but their eyes looked sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“why not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have friends Jacobs, I have acquaintances, compatriots, clients.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can be your friend.” I smiled “I'm sure Clarance will as well, if you stop annoying each other too much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They laughed and turned to me. “You're a kidder, I don’t have friends for a reason.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cause your scared?” They froze. “I mean, your scared they will get hurt or something. Being a PI is dangerous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“we can go with that......” they sighed grabbing the case files.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm tough, and Clarance is tougher, I don’t think you'll have to care if he will you know. He can take care of himself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sighed and walked out the door waiting for me. </em>
</p><p><em>“Jacobs,” they sighed and looked to me. “I don’t have friends cause if I do care, if I did have them. When they are gone,” they looked me right in the eyes, lifting the shades to let me see the sadness in their eyes. </em>"It will hurt<em>.”</em></p><hr/><p>“wait that’s what Dream said, <em>“but then, when it does, it will hurt.”</em> Why do they care about that? I mean Glitch is a little more reasonable. They live a dangerous life, friends can get in danger, hurt. But...... it still doesn’t seem right.” Sapnap sighed.</p><p>Karl smiled softly. “I mean you're not wrong, I was in your position. I didn’t understand why they seemed like that.”</p><p>“I mean they had the whole dangerous life, theirs is reasonable.”</p><p>“it wasn’t actually.”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“what they said next proved it was something different, I didn’t know what at that moment though.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“it's ok that you are afraid to lose someone, but you can’t just think of that. One day you'll die, and no offense, you might die before anyone else with the type of work you're doing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were quiet for a while, seeming to turn the statement over in their mind. when the station finally came close, and they neared the steps they emitted a noise. That noise was a chuckle before that chuckle became a full-on laugh. They seem to have found the statement hilarious after that long thought, like it was the best joke they have heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ive been threw a lot Jacobs, a lot of things dangerous and calm, mostly dangerous. No matter what has happened.” they looked me right in the eyes again, at least I think they did, the shades hid theirs. This time I couldn't tell what they felt, the words their lips wouldn’t speak hidden behind the framed lenses. “My heart has never stopped beating, and it never will.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><em>“</em>That just sounds like what techno says all the time.<em> ‘Technoblade never dies.’</em>” Quackity states a little annoyed.</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“It's off, something different.” Sapnap states.</p><p>Karl nods. “I was then in your position, why did this one person care so much about all of that.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“So, a mission-orientated serial killer with a habit of stealing people’s hearts.” Clarance sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think that more of a symbolic thing. Like I said, Corey Lacion ran A betting circle that John White and Lexi Moonshine seem to have bet on at times.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did they bet on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Things they really shouldn’t, nothing like horses or who won the game, more...... Gang related things, illegal stuff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“like.” Clarance sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you remember when the mayor won on a unforeseen landslide.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you're not saying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“money goes a long way, and when you don’t got money you pull favors.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They are betting on how they can affect the authorities?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, they are playing poker and stuff like that, but the chips are counted more than just money, but also count as favors.” the glitch opens their file looking around. “Did you know that John’s son was accused of theft of a small-town pawn shop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.....”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That cause he won a special little favor. Got someone to pull the strings and son got off Scott free even though the case was open and shut.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“is that your client?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope, not telling. But he isn't the only one, dug up some dirt on little miss perfect found out she won a deal as well. Always did wonder how she got all of daddy’s money when he died.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, this is what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like a corrupt underground system.” I added. There was silence for a second. “what, it's like those mobster movies you know, or those Noir stories.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“it isn’t it, but that underground has a little rat, and that rat has a knife and a passion to kill.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, this could actually mean your Profile is wrong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“maybe this is vengeance?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No this would still be mission-orientated, their mission is to wipe out this group. Would make them a lot more passionate but the whole set list of victims would still count.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ah... ok so profile does stand.” I smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“bingo.” the glitch smirks pointing to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what about the other victims?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can see if they are connected. I'll need access to anything on them though, even the stuff someone might have shoved under the carpet, I'll need those especially.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can go get anything I can find on them, here.” he pushes a laptop over to them. “look through the files on there, I'll get the paper ones as well though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“did you convert everything over to the data base?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we just have paper copies in case we can't access it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“if a paper isn't on the data base, that’s promising.” I smiled getting up. “I’ll help you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarance nods and points to Glitch. “don’t run off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won't, you gave me something that I don’ need to run off with, it only accesses the data base if you're on the stations internet.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“wait.... how did they know?” quackity asked.</p><p>“did they deduce it?”</p><p>“I think they tried to do it before or was trying to in the middle of that investigation.” Karl chuckles a bit.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“they were a Private Investigator; you don’t get that much as a detective of the police would. You have to sneak around and get the info; the police have a whole data base for it.”</p><p>“so that’s why they were excited about the crime scene. They never had like a scene to go to.” sapnap slightly smiled.</p><p>“a fresh one at least, maybe where it was once after they took all the evidence away but not one where they could see everything still as it was originally found.”</p><p>“it's like a kid a candy shop.” quackity chuckled.</p><p>“they acted like a kid I can tell you that. Very joking and charismatic but also very emotional at times.”</p><p>“they seem wise though, like they are old.”</p><p>“they are 34, right?” sapnap joked.</p><p>“With age comes wisdom.” Karl smiled.</p><p>“with that much they have to be very old.”</p><p>“again.... they are 34.” sapnap chuckled getting the other two to laugh along. But one seemed a little to...... awkward.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“so, as an organized killer they have a pattern yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, they have a way of killing their victims and as well a special M.O.” Clarance informs as he goes through papers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what's that?” I ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Modus operandi.” Glitch smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? I don’t speak Spanish; I know someone who does but I don’t speak it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“it’s not Spanish, its Latin.” Glitch chuckled. “It means way of operating. The M.O of The Heartless is leaving their victims heartless.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“pattern?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“well thanks to some enlightenment, they at least knock the target down then go for the heart.” Clarance looked to glitch before asking. “you said something about tool belt?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“at the crime scene, must be part of their tool belt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“the item they knock the victim out, I looked at the bodies they all have a similar mark.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“so, they hit them down?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“then go for the heart, I don't think their experienced, at least not that much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what?” Clarance questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The hacking of the body, its rough, not clean, ragged and inpatient in a way. They are a skilled hunter, but the killing seems iffy. Not professional.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what are you suggesting?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think they actually knew how to kill anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“the first victim, that was there first kill, not just in these cases but ever. They never killed an animal or even a mob it seems.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you got that from the bodies?” I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yup, it looks that our killer was probably quite innocent before actually doing these things. Well innocent enough to have not killed or harmed anything before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“so, the heart, could that be someone with a medical degree?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No if they had a medical degree, they know how to open a body cleanly. They aren't going for like a side of the body ether, Straight center.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“strong enough for sure. It reminds me of something, but I can't place it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“the marks, what the weapon is, I..... I think I know what it is kind of.” I suggest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“keep thinking, it will come to you. Find anything yet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“not about the ring but all the victims do have a similarity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“that is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Part of something corrupt for sure. Not the same thing but similar. Bribery to police, rigging votes, all that such.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“how did you find it?” Clarance asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you don’t stay a PI unless you know how to poke your nose in places you shouldn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“did you hack into their accounts?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“not like they're going to use them anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thats illegal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, never said my job was very legal.” glitch grinned and keep typing away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ok, so what I'm seeing is.” I place down the notebook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“the killer uses a weapon to not only knock out the victim but open the chest. They find these corrupt individuals in the woods to murder them in late at night.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“wait, you only suggested one weapon?” Clarance asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“the mark is like the mark if you get hit with like ...... One of those police sticks or a staff. Small and thin, but sturdy. Hard swing you can injure someone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A police baton is larger than that. That’s like a handle to a light tool, like a farming tool.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“farming tool...... that’s it!” I jumped up. “it's a Hoe!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yeah, take the end of it, you can Wack someone and get that mark on the side of the head. Take the other end and well, start swinging. Its ragged cause it's not sharp to cut threw flesh but has an edge that it would cut threw if swung hard enough. You can pull the bones and flesh out like you’d do with the dirt at a farm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have a point! Wouldn't have to carry to many things and can pluck out the heart easy. Not a lot of people got to have a Hoe on them. We find a hoe we can find out killer!” Clarance smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“glitch did you hear! We found the murder weapon! We can find the killer!” I jump up shaking them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They flinched greatly raising a hand to punch but was stopped by Clarance. “whoa whoa whoa, its ok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“sorry, zoned out. Didn’t expect that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you do it a lot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, got some monsters in my head.” they sigh grabbing their head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you ok? Do you need to rest? A drink?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm good, I-I'm good.” they sighed. “ok what got you two so excited?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“we found the murder weapon! It’s a Hoe! You could knock out someone with one end and the other to open the chest up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“not a lot of people got to have that.” Clarance added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They seem to stare for a second, lips dragged in a straight line as they spoke. “that's something, do.... do you think they live in the woods? Someone around town would have noticed hearts around.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“could be, want to check?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“yeah, we can get the sheriff and Deputy out there to, small task force.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“that's sound good, I'll go inform them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll go home and get me and Jacobs loaded.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what?!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you'll need something to defend yourself.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Knew A Little To Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entering the apartment again. I was let into the backroom, not only was it a kitchen it was a file room and a storage room. Opening a cabinet, they unloaded two crossbows and two quivers filled with arrows. There was more weapon held inside and even some to hold some that must have been on then already. Some of the things didn’t even really look like normal weapons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t have to bring me along I'm not even trained.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“yeah, but you’ve been on this track so far..........plus.” Karl looked up to the individual. “I rather have two people I can tolerate then just Clarance, and he is a stretch in truth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you tolerate me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“better than the others.........” I knew there was more to the words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you like me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“not romantically but like a friend! You like me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t have friends,” they sigh clicking the crossbow to their back. “but...... if I did, I'd maybe consider you as one.” they grumble.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“you did that adorable smile thing you do didn’t you.”</p>
<p>“what?!?” Karl looked to sapnap in shock.</p>
<p>“oh, he totally did!” quackity mused cuddling up to sapnap.</p>
<p>“no, I didn’t” oh, blushy blushy Karl is. His face has turned a light pink.</p>
<p>“oh yeah, that little smirk with the happiness practically shining in your eyes.” sapnap mused.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“You see me as a friend!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up and just accept the compliment.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I smiled and equipped the crossbow. Putting the arrows in my inventory I was stopped by a hand placed softly on my shoulder. “That does mean, I’d like you to stay safe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I get it! I actually know how to use these things quite well! Don’t need to worry about me hurting myself with it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s good, but I’d like one more thing from you.” They turned me to face them, the shades still blocking the view to their eyes. “When something goes wrong I wan you to run.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes widened at the statement. “What? I can’t leave you guys!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, you will. When it goes down I want you gone, run….. run like your life depends on it.” They sigh letting go of my shoulders. “Jacobs, I want you to run. I don’t care where to. Into town, deeper in the woods, to the station, I don’t care if you disappear into the night never to be seen again. I want you to run and don’t look back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You where so sure to let me join at the station!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I changed my mind.” They sighed leaning against the wall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cause I remembered!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Remembered what?!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That you can die!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So Can you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They sigh again lifting a hand to object but waved it off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why bring me along then? If I’m such a problem to be there why bring me along?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cause I like you,” They yell, “I usually don’t like people Jacobs!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is a beat of silence as they pant a bit from the yelling. “People annoy me… they are small, fragile, insignificant……” they wave their arms around as they talk before gesturing to me. “Any you are the worse of it all. Your showed up this morning! Now your part of this case, this story!” They drag a hand threw their hair as they sigh again. It was strange, to see this all as a story and not like well, life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Those characters…… they tend to die first…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hit me then, why they seem to care so much. “Your scared I’ll die?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes…… vanish in the script with a big red ink blot.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is silence as the statement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jacobs, use that as a weapon.” They state looking to me. “Use that anonymous state as an armor, people don’t know you, you can use that against your enemies. Use it to help your friends. Be a anonymous force that can’t be stopped. Use it for good, it would be waisted if not so.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“So that’s why they care.” Sapnap sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Is that how Dream feels then?” Quackity asked.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like that, but….. it’s like it.” Sapnap sighs again running a hand threw his hair.</p>
<p>“Glitch viewed the world differently then I’ve seen anyone ever have… they viewed it like a story. The plot line and the characters, not people as people though.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why would one think like that?”</p>
<p>“Something in their life, they where very secretive about it all.”</p>
<p>“The self given title, the hidden identity. I can see what you mean.” Quackity leans back.</p>
<p>“Ok so, your telling this story cause Dream think somewhat like this person, Glitch. You want to help us understand him.” Sapnap states.</p>
<p>Karl nods. “Yes, it’s the best I could think of.”</p>
<p>“Ok, so…… they don’t see people as people. Are you saying Dream doesn’t seem us as people ether?”</p>
<p>Karl doesn’t answer.</p>
<p>“It’s not him, he is just something like glitch… it’s just and idea, idea in how he feels. Like Karl said, only he really knows how Dream feels cause he is Dream.” Quackity adds to help ease the stress in sapnap.</p>
<p>“But, your said the other story was the tale of Clarance, he dies….. And there is 13 victims and there was 8 so far…. Does glitch die as well?”</p>
<p>“Not ever story is a good one.” Kale sighs.</p>
<p>“This ain’t a story, this is history!”</p>
<p>“And is history always happy?”</p>
<p>There is silence…..</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I walked to the trail the crossbow heavy on my back. Glitch and I have been walking for a while, and now in the distance we could see three others. Detective Clarance, sheriff dickens, and Deputy Litton. There was five of us, five to take down the one killer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We all had a range of weapons on hand, crossbows and swords. Something more stronger then a hoe but….. In the end anything can be a murder weapon if used right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarance handed both me and glitch a soul lantern, it wasn’t the brightest but was something to see threw the darkness around you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why did you blow yours out?” The sheriff questioned the PI as they placed the lantern on the floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gives me away, I can move better in the dark, I’m use to it.” They state in a monotone voice looking to the woods.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We can split up,” the deputy suggests.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, if you want to die.” Glitch chuckles, a change from the statement before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They have a point best to stay together, or at least close to one and another.” Clarance suggests.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, if the killer thinks your alone it will get confident and come out.” The sheriff smiles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This lead to the group of five distancing themselves in a way to give a allusion of being alone. I was the only paired up. I was with Clarance in the front of the line the sheriff not to far behind and the deputy behind him with glitch in the shadows of the group and trees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You sure your ok doing this?” Clarance asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, glitch said I could just run if it goes wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If….” Clarance sighs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So… out here looking for a serial killer…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, welcome to the big leagues Jacobs.” He chuckles lighting the situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a bustle in the bushes and trees next to them. Clarance pulls the crossbow before a familiar voice calls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s me…” glitch states still moving threw the trees and brush. Their form is seeable but hidden as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened? Something wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I’m just wandering, the trail is to open to stand in, plus litton was annoying me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarance sighs going along more the ovation all sounds of glitch moving threw the trees heard till a loud groan is emitted from behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sheriff?!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Litton!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sheriff runs back separating a bit before the two meet the sight of a now dead deputy on the floor “I thought the PI was watching out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Glitch!?!” I called only to get no response.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit.” Clarance cursed and paneled around. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where did you see it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t see it, I hear it...” He grumbled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought it  only went after people on the list?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well the cases are swept under the carpet, who knows Maybe he was corrupt he got deputy pretty easily.” Sheriff stated a little nervously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What about Glitch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The PI? Their gone, their line of work just led them to be a target.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It wasn’t for someone it was for them….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” I looked to Clarance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They weren’t doing it for a client, it was a bluff. They are doing this for themselves, probably got a death threat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They told me when….. not if….” I realized.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They knew something would happen. Didn’t want you caught in it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What now?” The sheriff asked</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep a keen eye out.and move carefully.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The group went out again keeping a keen eye on the things around them and the shadows that now held a individual on the hunt.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Wait how was glitch corrupt?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>“They said they didn’t do the most legal things.” Quackity added.</p>
<p>“No, even with that that wouldn’t make them corrupt, hell don’t PI’s usually….” Sapnap stopped in the middle of his sentence looking out in shock.</p>
<p>“What!?!?” Quackity questioned.</p>
<p>“There wasn’t 13 bodies,” Karl started. “Five people entered that forest and no one left, lost and gone. All disappeared never to be seen again.”</p>
<p>“Wait! What?!?” Quackity yelled looking to the two.</p>
<p>“Then why?”</p>
<p>“The scene had blood but not all of them, the others where not found so they where assumed dead and are to this very day.”</p>
<p>“Hold on! What’s are you guys talking about?!?”</p>
<p>“There wasn’t 13 bodies.” Sapnap states.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Glitch couldn’t of been killed, they aren’t corrupted! They where nice, tried to help people.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, I get you. Glitch isn’t like that he’ll they hated the corrupt. Talked about finding a way to deal with them had many cases on them……” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How would the heartless know about the cases if they where swept under the carpet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh….. someone told them…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like a client.” Clarance looked to him his eyes wide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t mean….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This wasn’t for a client it was for them…. Not because they were the hunted…..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is a distinguished slice of meat from behind. The two turning to see the sherif that stud with a lantern in hand and a hoe in the chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a sickening sound the blade leaves the body the corpse landing with a horrible and wet thud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They were the Hunter.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Out walks a familiar individual the lantern casting a blue glow over the form and the blood on them shading the other side of them red. The figure was looking down at their work before slowly looking up glasses shining with the soul lantern light and the blood of their prey. The stand off stood for a moment is looking to the once ally and now revealed enemy. In a swift movement of a bloodied hoe. It sliced the air caused the blue flame to flicker and die. Plunging the form back into the darkness they depended on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Run,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go! They are after me not you go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Wait your corrupt?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The whole higher ups of the station is, I didn’t get head detective cause of my skill, lie they said. The sherif favored me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I looked around scared to run and leave him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stupid I was so stupid I should of seen it! The way they acted the hints they gave they wanted to be caught!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh no, I didn’t know.” A bolt is fired at the cruel voice. “Or should I say they didn’t know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?” I asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You see, glitch is not one person but two, it took us so long to see that but we have finally. But we didn’t know what the other did. In the night I would do my work, show the town the true heartless people that hide with in. And in the day, they would cause their own tail, finding a killer.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You played yourself.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I didn’t even know they where hunting me till we shifted during your meet up. Nearly punched poor Jacobs, I didn’t mean it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You acted lost, I should of known.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You couldn’t your not even a real detective, given a role cause someone favored you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Leave him out of this.” Clarance called.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, why do you think we told him to run.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We?” I asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have been separated, fighting for one body for so long, but when we meet Jacobs we started to focus more on him more on helping him that we realized we aren’t to different.we think similar and want the same thing… so we stopped fighting, and we are working together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So glitch is ok with this?!?” Clarance asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, we are both glitch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They what are you apart? Who am I talking to?” Clarance asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t have a name, they don’t ether. We are just together, glitch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop being cryptic!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I like being it, they like it to, And we think.” The blade glints in the dark hinting there nearing approach. “You should run.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Did you?” Quackity asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. Clarance….. wasn’t so lucky.”</p>
<p>“So glitch was the killer or….. a part of glitch?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>“Glitch was a interesting character. In truth, glitch was two individuals that shared a body.”</p>
<p>“Like DID?” Quackity asked.</p>
<p>“No, but yes in a way. There was two minds but they didn’t function like alters, both insisted they where the host and taught for the right. But at that moment they Kinda settled with one and another and both became the quote on quote host. Sharing the body becoming one even though they where two.”</p>
<p>“Sounds confusing.” Sapnap sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. That’s when they first started to well, be one. Try and do everything together.”</p>
<p>“So….. Clarance dies, and you run off, and glitch leaves. So there was 11 victims.”</p>
<p>“. . . No.” Karl emits clearly don’t with some of the secrets.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“There was 10 victims, not 13. Clarance doesn’t die….. exactly.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“That…… I can’t tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Peace and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With many leaving to settle somewhere else for a time or even permanently little amount of people stay in </span>
  <span>L’manberg</span>
  <span> or what reminds. On the outskirts of the crater are temporary houses for the few who stay.</span>
  <span> The three houses stand simple in design and no intent of staying house these residents. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smallest house</span>
  <span>, which sits </span>
  <span>closest to the edge</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> is empty </span>
  <span>and bare </span>
  <span>except for an orphaned fox</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>the books his late father loved. The ghost </span>
  <span>doesn’t haunt much anymore leaving the boy alone in a house full of tales. </span>
  <span>He doesn’t leave the house and barley anyone visits, unless you are one of three who has found a strange </span>
  <span>sudden </span>
  <span>liking for </span>
  <span>the old history books. There is room for more than the one in fact room for three</span>
  <span>. The fox’s room is bare except for </span>
  <span>normal furniture and</span>
  
  <span>small </span>
  <span>number</span>
  <span> of possessions he has. The father’s room filled with books and potion stands, and a lone guitar only played by </span>
  <span>the whips of weakening hope.</span>
  <span> The last is totally bare, left waiting for a boy who has not showed his face. The only show of the room being for someone is the carved words of ‘</span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span>’ into the wood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second smallest house </span>
  <span>hold</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>a bird</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>two new members</span>
  <span> to the land. This house is one of the </span>
  <span>livelier</span>
  <span> ones</span>
  <span> out of the three jokes and</span>
  <span> happy conversation always heard. One of the newer </span>
  <span>members</span>
  <span> never stays long going far to the horizon to </span>
  <span>build</span>
  <span> something he claims to be his own, the other </span>
  <span>loves to sit on the porch and chat with anyone who passes by.</span>
  <span> The bird is always off talking to his lovers or helping</span>
  <span> fix the land that are steps away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The largest house only holds two people. Even for room for more than the two they share one room. The friends not wanting to be separate even by a wooden wall. The other rooms are filled with </span>
  <span>storage to help terraform or plans of a promised land to be made. </span>
  <span>Riches from far off lands and equipment for deadly projects. The two live together taking care of one and another even if </span>
  <span>neither</span>
  <span> should have to as their age. But the two have changed over time, the two have been threw a lot together. For Peace and War, are always hand in hand.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Landscaping is easier to say then to do…Quackity has no clue how long he has been doing the same thing over and over again. Get dirt</span>
  <span> and sand</span>
  <span>, put </span>
  <span>dirt as sand</span>
  <span> in chest till full, empty chest of dirt </span>
  <span>and sand, then </span>
  <span>repeat. Even with </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> helping it’s a long hall of work to be done.</span>
  <span> The two </span>
  <span>panted tiredly as they</span>
  <span> neared the porch of the largest house. On the porch sat Tommy stacking books into a tower.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your suppose to </span>
  <span>read those.” Quackity chuckles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy scuffs and keeps on going. </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> sits down next to him looking up at the build. </span>
  <span>“It got boring, it’s just dust and paper and old stuff.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has some important stuff, and isn’t that dusty.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah now that Big Q reads them, how? There so boring!” Tommy wines as he now stands up to continue his build.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if your looking at it from a interesting perspective.” He says </span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>ryptically. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy scuffs again before groaning cause he accidentally knocked down the tower it all falling before </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed quiet staring at the destruction as </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  
  <span>went to change the subject.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, after this all, we’ll need wood </span>
  <span>for the walk ways and construction material </span>
  <span>for the houses and </span>
  <span>buildings</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy your planing ahead but let’s fill a hole first then go on about the base platforms.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> awkwardly chuckled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make a hotel.” Tommy randomly states as he rebuilds the tower again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! A hotel for people to live in! It be massive! Like me!” Tommy grinned as he keep on working.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!? </span>
  <span>What is it Big Man Hotel?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He seem to finish a crude version of the hotel before showing it off. “Big Innit Hotel!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> laughed not only cause of Tommy’s goofy face but the fact that the moment he finished the statement the hotel made of books fell once again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>This </span>
  <span>Does mean we need the platform first.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> sates threw laughs only to get poked by a slightly annoyed </span>
  <span>tommy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means we need to finish the base line.” Quackity sighs from he chuckled watching as </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> returns the poke.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <span>we will have to get at least three more chest full of stacks of dirt and probably five stack full chests of sand.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> emits taking each poke </span>
  <span>tommy</span>
  <span> gave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <span>large</span>
  <span> sigh comes from Quackity. “Even after that how the hell are we going to get water in?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can open the water ways? Make the rivers bigger to let in more water.” </span>
  <span>Poke poke poke to a Tommy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t fill it completely.” Quackity sighs again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice!” Tommy declares as he sends a army of pokes to </span>
  <span>tubbo’s</span>
  <span> sides. “We can just go grab ice and it will melt and then we have water!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but that also means walking to go get it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could go threw the Nether.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> suggests.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it last, I know we have the packed ice but that’s packed, will normal ice work?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should! </span>
  <span>Just got to move fast!” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> declares.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about…. You know who?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh if we don’t bother him he won’t bother us.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but if we are making </span>
  <span>l’manberg</span>
  <span> again, he might come and you know.” Tommy emits awkwardly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can build a defense! When we had walls they where to protect us! The water could be like a moat!</span>
  <span> And we can build like a tiny wall around the edges to keep us safe! And like little bridges that we can close off when enemies try to come in.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> states building the plan out of the books.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But will that stop him?...” </span>
  <span>tommy</span>
  <span> asks awkwardly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two others didn’t have a</span>
  <span>n answer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno hates government, </span>
  <span>if we make another he will come for us.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I think he doesn’t want corrupt governments. That’s why he does that right</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> asks earnings nod from </span>
  <span>tommy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s make a government that’s </span>
  <span>isn’t </span>
  <span>corrupt!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?!?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These books.” Quackity emits picking up one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will a stupid book help?</span>
  <span>” Tommy snarks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The people and their old history,</span>
  <span> they found ways we can take that and use it to help us.” Quackity states opening the book. Ok it might of been a little dusty.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> opens a book to take a few seconds to look at it before </span>
  <span>Tommy</span>
  <span> sighs and </span>
  <span>scoots over to help him read it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going threw the books they pick out things they find could help. Democracy being the top but they last time they had one it didn’t go that well.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What does this say?”</span>
  
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> asks </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Confederation.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s that?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighed and read a bit. “Basically </span>
  <span>bunch of tiny governments that make up a bigger government</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <span>to confusing.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> states turning the page.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahah</span>
  <span>!!</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys grinned as they read</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Quackity going threw books quicker then the two who took pauses to figure out words, evaluate pictures, and add own comments about the pages.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some bastard drew all over this one </span>
  <span>Tommy</span>
  
  <span>blurts</span>
  <span> out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span> Quackity lifted his gaze from boring texts about </span>
  <span>Theocracy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, doodles </span>
  <span>or</span>
  <span> writing all over this shit! One of you do it?” Tommy hands the book to Quackity who puts his aside. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The page was on a couple of Native American tribes, but along the text was </span>
  <span>odd scribbles but it was clear, the only way you could tell it was there is how it slightly shined off the torch light.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
  
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> looks over the book. “I don’t think this is Karl or sap ether.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighs as he and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> switch places so the smaller individual can</span>
  <span> try and figure it out. He squints and turns to the torch light nearby.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could draw over it?” Tommy states.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would just ruin it more.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  
  <span>answers. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stare at the book before looking behind them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you doing </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>?” Tommy asks the boy moving the torch around. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The light seems to effect it right? I thought I would move it try and see all the things.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s kinda confusing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> is still looking at the book while the torch is waved around behind him. The two boys seem to argue the light becoming dimmer as it is moved away and……</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> jumps up running inside. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!?!” The two boys ask following after.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shapeshifter enter a room and starts blowing out all the torches. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> blows out one more torch leaving the room dim as the page flowed with hidden words.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It glows in the dark!” Tommy declares loudly coming over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it say?” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> asks looking over the edge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems to be remarks about this stuff.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy asks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here</span>
  <span>, it says </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the best style I’ve seen, barley any trouble, peaceful in short. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What does that mean?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mabye</span>
  <span> it’s about the government system.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natives didn’t have a government. </span>
  <span>They just had a leader that like regulated everything but in the end it was just that, he had to be accepted by a council, which was like the whole tribe.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do that!” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> smiles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tommy looks to his Friend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do that, we have like a chief and </span>
  <span>everything is kinda just regulated threw the people!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just chaos</span>
  <span>, that’s has not even any order</span>
  <span> to it</span>
  <span>.” Tommy states flipping threw the pages.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No order means</span>
  <span> c-ch….</span>
  <span>aos</span>
  <span> chaos.” The dyslexic kid speaks</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> looks to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what this says right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group look to the </span>
  <span>thing, all quietly reading it.</span>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>No order leads to chaos, there needs to be a rhythm to a song.  But even songs are filled with chaos. So that means chaos is it’s own twisted order. I don’t get why no one understands this. Maybe it just took a broken mind to figure out the truth. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There is order in chaos and chaos in order. There is insanity in wisdom and wisdom in insanity. There is Good in Bad and Bad in Good. There is peace in war and war in peace.</em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“why did they write this? who even wrote this?” tommy asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know....” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  
  <span>emits.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“did...... someone comment on this thing?” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> points to </span>
  <span>an </span>
  <span>erased sentence</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>seem</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> someone wanted to add </span>
  <span>to it </span>
  <span>but thought better of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what does it say? I can barely read it.” tommy squinted at the sentence. </span>
  
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> stares at the book thoughts racing. </span>
  <span>One person had to know what this was</span>
  <span>.....</span>
  <span> He might even know who.</span>
  
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="TextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0">
        <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0">I thought you </span>
      </span>
      <span class="TextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0">
        <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0">disappeared</span>
      </span>
      <span class="TextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0">
        <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58295175 BCX0"> for good. . .</span>
      </span>
      
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cryptid Sighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Quackity gawked.</p><p>“He just left! I didn’t know he was gone till you started asking for him.” Sapnap sighs.</p><p>“Do you think he?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear the door so mabye.”</p><p>Quackity nodded and sat down at the table.</p><p>“Why you need him?”</p><p>“I found a message in a book at ghostbur’s library. I don’t know if he wrote it or not.”</p><p>“Why would he writing in a book?”</p><p>“Cause someone else wrote in it.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but whoever wore in it didn’t want to be found that easily, even if it was directed to an audience.”</p><p>“And what does that mean?”</p><p>“Someone wrote a cryptic comment I. Invisible ink. Someone wrote a response and then erased it.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“The cryptic writer has been gone for a while.”</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“I don’t know, could be him.” Quackity sighed. “I wanted to see if Karl knew.”</p><p>“Why would Karl do that?”</p><p>“I have no clue I’m not him.”</p><p>“any clue where they went?”<br/>“Karl?”</p><p>“no, the writer...”</p><p>“only thing I have that was what was in the book...” the two stared for a second before both looked to eachother.</p><hr/><p>That’s is how they got here. Spending hours on hours looking through books in the dim light space. The two threw book after book in a reject pile looking for any glowing text.</p><p>“I'm worried.” sap spoke up.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“if this is dream, these words worry me. The <em>“insanity in wisdom and wisdom in insanity.”</em> or <em>“Maybe it just took a broken mind to figure out the truth.”</em> this does not scream mentally well.”</p><p>“you think dream went coocoo?”</p><p>“if this is dream...”</p><p>“ok I'm just confused, why in invisible ink? He directed it to an audience why hide it?”</p><p>“maybe it was for someone not anyone but a certain someone.”</p><p>“Who, Karl?”</p><p>“Karl did say he knew Dream, not like you or George.”</p><p>Sapnap sighed. “you really think he wrote in these other books?”</p><p>“we won’t know till we check.”</p><p>And check they did book after book, after book, till sap lazily opened a small book for the contents to glow. “whoa! Look at this!”</p><p>Quackity leaned over. “what's the book about?”</p><p>Sapnap brought it close to the dim light of the candle. “whoa!!! It's a mafia party!” sap grinned. “there was a part or something, it was secretly a mafia party a bunch of people there and shit! The police showed up and they don’t know what really happened!”</p><p>“what do you mean?”</p><p>“the place blew up; they could only get a few survivors statement to figure out what happen.”</p><p>“what about the comments.”</p><p>“like the other book, comments about. . .”</p><p>Sapnap pointed to a comment that sent a chill down the shapeshifter's spine.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Ralph never could hold his alcohol; guess he couldn’t hold his arsenic ether.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“ralph?” quackity questioned.</p><p>“Raphael Conixi, Mob boss and was hosting the party.”</p><p>“wait did dream kill him?!?”</p><p>“seems like it. . . he wasn’t a nice guy for sure, corrupt as shit.”</p><p>The two went back to the book. Not trying to think of that story they heard. The next page held a photo of the party, a bunch of people dancing but someone drew an x over almost all the faces.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“It was a lovely party; it truly went off with a bang.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The two scowled at the joke.</p><p>“this can’t be dream, he wouldn’t do this, even if the guy was corrupt.”</p><p>“Dream isn't as nice as you think sap.” quackity reasoned scooting closer to the brunette, the pyromaniac pulling him into a cuddle in a way.</p><p>“i mean... he has to have a reason, not everyone had to be that bad to blow it up.”</p><p>“Dream does like TNT.”</p><p>The two kept on reading.</p><p>“This can't be him; the tribes are from before the middle ages and this is back in the 1980’s.”</p><p>“these comments sound like someone looking at an old photo album!” quackity defends before turning the page again.</p><p>“but dream couldn’t have been there.”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“yeah! He couldn’t!”</p><p>“no.” quackity shows sapnap a picture. The photo held a group of people clinging together and smiling and being lively, but the heads were crossed out except for six.</p><p>The two groups of three were separated by a couple of crossed out faces. The first three was three men smiling together. One end of the group held a burly man that had his eyes crossed out and a drawn drip of something coming from his mouth. The other side of the group was a laughing individual with a clear dotted line across his neck. The guy of the middle had his eyes scribbled over, his happy smile covered in a crude frown.</p><p>That group didn’t alarm the two boys it was the other group. The three happy or at least as far as they could see. The middle one was familiar face of the two’s lover. His goofy grin on display in an awkward fashion. Too his left was an individual in a crazy attire, the large witch brim hat covered the view to their eyes, the clearly mismatched with a red and blue fashion. They held a glass of wine drinking from it with a clear grin. They seem to be trying their best to not spill from the other’s movements. The last person who was shaking their lover and the one in mismatched attire was dressed in a fancy green attire, a fancy green fedora. His face was hidden, not by his hat or another individual, but a mask, a white porcelain mask, with a smiley face.</p><p>“No, no no no no no. That’s can’t be Dream.”</p><p>“I mean, he has the mask, he has the hair.” Quackity points to dirty blonde hair that poked out from behind the mask.</p><p>“No, he couldn’t, who could he have been there? Did Karl bring him?”</p><p>“I don’t think so…..” Quackity sat thinking “Clarance, and Cornelius.”</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“Karl never described their face in great detail, Clarance had a mask over his mouth but Karl only said he had green eyes, never about his hair color and skin color.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Karl never gave Cornelius a face ether, think, he never described it.”</p><p>Sapnap seem to get the thing. “Your not saying.”</p><p>“Cornelius’s body was never found, not even the killer’s knew where it went. The catboy was blind and believed the killers took him.”</p><p>“He walked away.”</p><p>“Karl said Clarance didn’t really die that day, he was killed clearly but he got back up.”</p><p>“Like Cornelius.”</p><p>“Cornelius, Clarance, that sounds alike.”</p><p>“Who is this one?”</p><p>Quackity quickly reads. “Clayton.”</p><p>“That’s sounds like….”</p><p>“Clay.” Sapnap said in disbelief. “Wait… could that be why Dream acts like that, cause he is…..”</p><p>“A time traveler?”</p><p>“Karl never meet another time traveler.”</p><p>“He could of lied.”</p><p>“I know when he lies, he didn’t.”</p><p>“Oh with your deduction?”</p><p>“I know his tells.”</p><p>“Not just the ones in the bedroom it seems.”</p><p>“Stop that was horrible.”</p><p>“yeah that was.”</p><p>The two turn to see a from in the door. He is wearing a fancy suit that is ripped and in worse wear. A mask styled like a butterfly on his face and a a lazy goofy smile. “I got a story to tell you two.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The three now sit on the couch in the living room patching up Karl. The mask on the table atop the two books with the hidden messages.</p><p>“I didn’t do it.” Karl hissed</p><p>“Not even the other one?”</p><p>“Nope, ah! Be careful!”</p><p>“It would be easier if you took a second to stop writing.”</p><p>“I want to get it down before I forget.”</p><p>The two sighed as they help patch Karl up.</p><p>“We going to get to know what happen at all?”</p><p>“Not till the story is done.”</p><p>Quackity groaned and sap chuckled.</p><p>“So, want to talk about that night.” Sapnap asked about the photo of him and Dream.</p><p>“So you found out.”</p><p>“That’s Dream was some how in 1980’s, 1953, and back in the Middle Ages? Yeah.”</p><p>“Is he like you?”</p><p>“No, he can’t time travel.” Karl hissed for a second. “He can’t exactly die.”</p><p>“That’s what you mean by Clarance didn’t die exactly.”</p><p>Karl nods. “For some unknown reason he has infinite lives. And when he gets old he dies and comes back as himself younger like now.”</p><p>“Infinite lives?” Sapnap gawked.</p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t like to talk about it.”</p><p>“Ok, so what happened that night? Why did he kill those people?”</p><p>“It wasn’t just him, he pulled me along not telling me the full plan. They two had other ideas.”</p><p>“Them?” Sapnap pointed to the mismatched individual.</p><p>“They where a vigilante during the time. Went by the name Cryptid, could do insane things and never would get caught.”</p><p>“So Dream and them teamed up to?”</p><p>“Deal with him.” Karl pointed to the crossed out man with the frowning face. “His name was drew, Drew Levon. Secretly pulled strings and caused mafia gangs to fight or do things so he could get rich.”</p><p>“Did he die?”</p><p>“No, cryptid wanted to keep him alive.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They had this twisted moral logic. Killing someone was a mercy, letting them live was the worst thing you could do to someone. They killed his friends,” he gestures to the two others by Drew’s side. “And blew up the party and got him caught by the cops. But he was perfectly fine, not harmed in the blast, was actually lead out before the place went off.”</p><p>“That is sick.”</p><p>“Cryptid was,”</p><p>“Wait this wasn’t dream’s doing?”</p><p>“No, Dream just helped, when you live forever you get bored. He always loved playing in those type of things. Detective that faught crime, mafia member that betrayed everyone.  someone you didn’t think of, wouldn’t remember that easily, but he likes to be part of the action.”</p><p>“Did he ever get caught in that position.”</p><p>“Yeah, he developed something similar to the Cryptid. They would always insist they didn’t exist. So Dream got up the act of saying he wasn’t real. Learned old ancient magic he learned from old books and scrolls and used it to his advantage.”</p><p>“He knew magic?”</p><p>“Not like throwing fire or something, he could cause hallucinations though, crazy dreams. It’s this weird flower and chemical mixture. You put it in a little bag and the person just needs to smell it and they can go on something like an acid trip.”</p><p>“That actually sounds a little fun.” Sapnap smirks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try it, those acid trips are very lucid, seem very real.”</p><p>“Sounds like you did it once?”</p><p>“It was his fault, he was already drunk and decided to throw one anyway. I nearly had a heart attack. We found the cryptid hanging upside down from a ceiling fan mumbling to themself.”</p><p>“Still kinda sounds fun.” Sapnap smirked.</p><p>“Why?” Quackity asked.</p><p>“Imagine the crazy stuff we could get up to.” He purred causing the two others to flush crazily.</p><p>“Anyway! Is this writer dream?” Quackity changed the subject</p><p>“Could be.”</p><p>“Then who responded?”</p><p>“And if it isn’t Dream, who wrote it?” Sapnap added.</p><p>“Guess we need to figure that out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OooooOoooooOoooo! Finally the boys know Dream is immortal! Also some things the man got up to back in the day. Wonder what else his hiding in those history books?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Day That Everything Started To Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could ask many what they thought what would become that big turning point in history.</p><p>Some would tell you it was the recurring rise of L’manberg, the way it fought against the odds and keep rising from the ashes like a Phoenix of legend.</p><p>Others would tell you it was the beginning of the SMP. When it first was settled and the ground work began. Where the things that stud now only where plans of the past. Where the stress of the future wasn’t there.</p><p>Though three could tell you that this specific day, was the turn of history. This day would be so important, Not because of the action done this day, but what was unseen, what was caused in the shadows of hope and determination. Because this was the day, That everything started to change.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The cold air whips threw the tall spruce trees. Maybe he should of thought twice before coming out into the middle of no where. He clutches his white hoodie as the breeze attempts to bite at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t smartest thing to come out here because of only a note. He knew it wasn’t from Dream ether, but yet here he is, hoping the writer isn’t here to waist his time. He shuffled threw his pocket to pull out the note.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>He pays you, what? Diamonds, gold, netherite? Is it worth it? Is all he asks of you really worth it? is all he gives you enough to be worth it?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> If you doubt even a little, consider finding me. You won’t regret it, Prized Puppet</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>This individual was something that made him… curious. Dream and him keep their plans air tight, how could one know of what was happening? Plus, this individual seem to be offering a deal. A deal he would hear, but take he had no clue to. The note was bland and had no signature but the place to meet. So here he is… waiting… waiting for the deal to be proposed. He was a mercenary after all, best to describe him. But to beat dream’s deal would be hard… but… didn’t mean he wouldn’t listen.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Punz?”</p><p>“Sorry Dream…” that’s the cue the lot starting their entrance. “You should of payed me more.”</p><p>How do they wish they could of seen Dream’s face. To see if he regretted anything, see if he feared anything, see if it didn’t matter in the end. They all stud in the packed room, plans and details of plots the masked man. They all looked to him with different </p><p>How do they wish they could of seen Dream’s face. To see if he regretted anything, see if he feared anything, see if it didn’t matter in the end. They all stud in the packed room, plans and details of plots the masked man. They all looked to him with different emotions flooding from them. The group held a blank stare almost as Tommy declared his words with Tubbo by his side.</p><p>Few winced as the teen took two lives from the man… only small amount knowing he had so much more.</p><p>It hurt, how would this change? How would this effect?</p><p>The Present, The Future, and even The Past?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit short cause it’s kinda of a set up for the next chapters, so apologizes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Present Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Surprised you even came.” Punz whipped around aiming a bolt to the face of the voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you not recognize me Prized Puppet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His stance didn’t falter as he looked to the figure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you call me that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cause that is what you are, his prized puppet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punz almost asks what it means by His, but stops himself. He lowers the crossbow taking a slightly more relaxed stance. “Ok… why did you call me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To talk, or bargain… you like bargaining yes?” It tilted its head as it asked its question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure…” punz took account of his location and possible exit routes, this individual didn’t scream safe. In fact it didn’t even scream human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really want to keep working for Dream?” It asked suddenly. It startled punz for a second with its bluntness. “Do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t answer, did he even have one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure straightened It’s self. “I don’t have a lot compared to him.” It starts. “I have no gold, no diamonds, no netherite to spare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde nearly chuckles at this statement. “Yet you come to bargain?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” It states almost amused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punz lets out a slight chuckle before it’s stopped by him coughing at the words the being spoke. “But I can let you be free.” Punz regained his breathe as it continues. “I know you feel trapped by him. The promise of the money only thing keeping you going to work for him…he has bought you to be his puppet but he doesn’t like to let go of the strings, he loves to play and play and play. You wish to have something to stop the play times, something sharp enough to cut your own strings. Even if it damages you, you want to be free from his grasp. I’m correct yes?” It slowly tilts its head before returning it to proper position with the last sentence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His blue eyes looking to the form as it leans closer, mask leaning into his face. “So, I can’t give you more money then he provides or even owns, but…” it retreats back to standing straight and out of his personal space. “I can give you the one thing you wish more then cash.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Punz?”</p><p>“Sorry Dream…” that’s the cue the lot starting their entrance. “You should of paid me more.”</p><p>How does he wish he could see Dream’s face. To see if he regretted anything. They all stud in the packed room, plans and details of plots the masked man. They all looked to him with different emotions flooding from them. He felt so conflicted, to learn the truth of his friend's doings, but he still felt remorse for his friend. The group mostly held a blank stare as Tommy declared his words with Tubbo by his side. He didn’t though, he clenched is jaw in distress as he saw his old friend be exposed for what he has done. His eyes glance over to the crowd, he was slightly happy that George wasn’t here. He couldn’t bear to think what his reaction to this all would be.</p><p>He was one of few who winced when tommy took his strikes, he couldn’t watch the second time ether. He knew he had a lot more but... to hear him beg and bargain with tommy to not kill him a third time. It hurt him.</p><p>Maybe that is why Sapnap stayed behind, stayed to help secure dream in the prison he ultimate created. His held a tough fist as he followed behind Bad and Sam as they directed the man threw the prison. He couldn’t talk, he didn’t want to. How could he. The moment came to put him in the high security cell sap turned to Sam. “I'll do it.”</p><p>“you sure?” the creeper hybrid asked the man who simply nodded. “I need to talk to him anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t know-”</p><p>“Sam... please.”</p><p>The man sighed You can't hurt him.”</p><p>“I won't, don’t think I could even do that.”</p><p>Sam nodded and promised him a couple of minutes. The two walked over the moving bridge making it to the barley decorated room. Sap didn’t let go of dream till the man tugged to be free. “oh...” he hadn’t noticed the lava curtain that had fallen a while ago.</p><p>Dream didn’t speak simply walking to a corner and shuffling threw the chest given to him. Books and quills filling the container. “you just going to stand there?” dream finally spoke seemly choosing a book and quill that pleased him.</p><p>“why...” he knew why a bit but still didn’t stop him from asking.</p><p>“I told you...” dream sighed taking a seat and tapping the quill to the paper.</p><p>“that...” this came the moral debate; did he tell dream that he knew? Knew the man couldn’t die and lived forever, did he tell his friend that?</p><p>“I won't argue with you... I’ve argued enough today.” he sighs.</p><p>“. . . Dream.” sap starts looking down to his ally his friend. “what do I tell George?”</p><p>The green man freezes at the question. “what happened... there is no point to lie to him.”</p><p>“But how, how do I tell him that...”</p><p>“that I blew up the community house? That I did all of this?”</p><p>“That you’re here, that his friend is in prison?!?” sap snapped a bit.</p><p>The hidden immortal didn’t speak, his darn mask was still in front of his face, he couldn’t tell what his friend was feeling.</p><p>“like a normal person...” it was slightly sarcastic, jokingly said. Like how they use to joke about things before, it just put salt in the wound.</p><p>“he... I... we...”</p><p>“we what? He what? You what? Your mad, scared? Mad your supposed friend did this?”</p><p>“I'm mad that you think we aren't your friends!” he yells down to the form. Dream freezing a bit at the outburst. “we are here for you, even if you won't tell us everything, we understand.” himself especially.</p><p>There is a moment of silence before sap turns to call out to Sam. “wait!” sap turns to see dream has franticly stud up. “I...” he studs silent thinking before sighing. “I'm... not a bad person sap... I don’t want to be. I'm just...”</p><p>“bored.” the mask looks up as sapnap speaks.</p><p>“yes... Ive been bored for a while, usually writing a story helps me but... not... not anymore.” he looks down.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“Nick, I...” it's been a while sense Dream used his real name. “I’m not who you think I am... I am..... complicated. A lot of me is...”</p><p>So, tempting, so tempting to come out clean, not only for him but he can see Dream thinks it to. “clay...”</p><p>“Tell George I thought I was doing the right thing; I still think I was doing the right thing... but you wouldn’t understand why it’s the right thing.”</p><p>“then explain to me why it is?”</p><p>Dream shakes his head. “you wouldn't believe me.”</p><p>“try me.”</p><p>He didn’t, he sighs and looks to the side. “An old friend of mine was right... I'm not the hero, but I'm not the bad guy, I’ve never been the bad guy.”</p><p>He looks down before handing out the book he held. “this is one of the things I keep from Tommy’s raid of my possessions. It’s a book of stories, take it, give it to Karl.”</p><p>“why?” sapnap asks as he softly takes the book.</p><p>“Ive known Karl for a while, we just... haven't spoken in a long time. Please you must trust me, I did something horrible, and I want to fix it.”</p><p>“Dream what did you do?”</p><p>“it's not what I did exactly...” he sighs and stays silent for a second.</p><p>“dream you have to tell me what's going on I can help.”</p><p>“No, you can’t.” Dream sighs taking back the book quickly, writing frantically on a page. “Just give it to Karl. He needs to know.”</p><p>Well now sap was worried. He took back the book and was practically pushed out of the cell by Dream. He looked back to Dream his back facing his friend. He wished he could understand more, but no matter how much of his past he could learn this was something he could never understand.</p><p>Leaving the pyromaniac walked away from the prison book in hand. He was tempted to open it, so he did. He knew he could help Dream, he knew. So opening the book he was meet with something strange. The first page was only a single smiley Face, and a what Dream has quickly scribbled into the book. “It’s back, it’s here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New Chapter of The Nearing Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Punz takes a step back getting the smaller form away from him. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can set you free, actually, you yourself can do it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want to be free from him?” Punz doesn’t speak. “Then become what he makes you, but do it to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Become the spy, but not for Dream, for the others.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not? Think, if you reveal what what Dream has done. What would happen?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He will get caught, he’ll get thrown into his own prison. You and the server would be free from Dream.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what? He can’t hurt you like that… probably.” It turns to leave amusement in its voice. “It’s up to you in the end.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This ain’t a deal? This isn’t some deal you make me do.” Punz stated slightly angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never said it was,” it turns back around to face punz. “I said it was a bargain, a bargain of fate and chance, dear puppet. And then, Maybe, you won’t be a puppet anymore. well…. Not his puppet anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m not a puppet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”but you are... you let people pay you to use you, move your strings. Your a puppet for hire, a mercenary if you want a better term to not hurt your feelings.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Punz let out a slight growl. He didn’t like how it talked. To calm for words it spoke and the manners it argued about. Calling him a puppet, it’s almost like it doesn’t seem him as human. it seems him like a doll and puppet to pull at his strings. A toy...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”you act like him a bit...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Dream?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”yeah, you don’t see people as people.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”oh, dear puppet. I do see you as people, I understand your life and your ways of working. Dream only sees you as pieces to move for a bigger plot. You can say pieces on a chessboard but I’m pretty sure he sees you as toys... or Maybe that’s just me.” There is an auditable smile in the words.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Punz?”</p><p>“Sorry Dream.” That’s the cue, the lot starting their entrance. “You should of payed me more.”</p><p>How does he wish to see Dream’s face. To see if he feared anything. They all stud in the packed room, plans and details of plots of the masked man.</p><p>They all looked to him with different emotions. He himself felt pride. Dream was caught! This was amazing! He didn’t even care about how underdressed he was. Compared to the gaze of others his held joy and pride.</p><p>He happily watched tommy take his strikes against the green man. He deserved it. He deserved a lot more. He was surprised for a second at dream’s begs of mercy. He nearly spoke up only to remember, he was one of few that knew the truth of the masked man.</p><p>He looked to his side seeing his dark haired lover gazing threw the crowd.  His hand slowly intertwined with his and he could see Karl do the same. Quackity had to be strong, strong for his lovers and friends.</p><p>The two let sap leave with Sam. He needed his time. Instead the two left with the quickly formed army and exit the prison. The numbers dwindled down the few but there was something that stayed no matter how small it got.</p><p>“WE DID IT!!!” Tommy yells chuckling with Tubbo and friends at his side. Thrill came like a strong breeze as the group laughed at the feat they accomplished. Quackity couldn’t help but laugh along joking and chatting with the others till his gaze landed on Karl. He looked to the distance, a cliff in the horizon. When looking himself, he could see nothing but the scene and the nearing setting sun. The hispanic walked over softly laying a hand on his Luna’s shoulder. “Karl?”</p><p>The male whipped his head around slightly startled keying out a quick. “Hm?”</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah I… I just thought I saw something.”</p><p>“You sure your ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I… I just need a walk.” Karl smiles softly and takes Quackity’s hand in his.</p><p>“Just stay safe mi amor.” Quackity purred laying a soft kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“I will.” Karl slightly blushed slowly taking the hand out of the others before leaving towards the cliff he was looking at before.</p><p>The man stayed with the cheering group. Only tommy, Tubbo, and himself where left. The three nearing the houses to be greeted by a anxious fox. For the first time Fundy was out of the house. He was siting on the porch his tail swishing from side to side. He seem to light up when the tree neared.</p><p>“Did we?” He asked quietly earning nods from the three. The young fox hybrid jumped up cheering. “Holly Shit we actually did it!”</p><p>“Yeah!” The two younger boys cheered laughing a bit.</p><p>“What now?” Quackity asked after a second.</p><p>“Well we don’t have to worry about Dream, we can worry more on L’Manburg!” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah! Big Innit Hotel Here we come!” The group laughs at Tommy’s excitement.</p><p>“The base platform is nearly done right!” Fundy smiled a bit. It was good to see the fox lively.</p><p>“Yeah! We can start building! And getting more water into under.”</p><p>“We can do that as we build, I’m not waiting for a stupid hole to fill with water.” Tommy grumbled earning chuckles form the group.</p><p>“Yeah! We can make houses and a new White House!” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah! Mabye remake Niki’s bakery and stuff as well!” Fundy suggests.</p><p>“Oh that’s a good idea! We can make some of the platforms into gardens as well to grow wheat and stuff.”</p><p>“And a a peer for fishing!” Tubbo smiles</p><p>“And boating!” Quackity joins in.</p><p>“And swimming!” Fundy smiles.</p><p>“Why are we standing around! Let’s get make this place awesome!” Tommy nearly tackles Tubbo as he yells this demand.</p><p>“But we can rest?” Tubbo states</p><p>“Screw rest, I want a cool hotel.”</p><p>The group laughs again following after the two friends as the chat and chatter.</p><p>“Mabye we could build a library.” Fundy suggests.</p><p>“What the books being to loud in the next room?” Big Q jokes.</p><p>“No, but when you visit all I can here is you walk and chatter. Thought your suppose to be quiet in a library.”</p><p>“Didn’t know that room was a library.”</p><p>The two chuckle a bit.</p><p>“It just would be nice to put them in a real library you know.” Fundy suggests.</p><p>“You still miss him…”</p><p>“Yeah… should I?”</p><p>“He’s your dad I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Yeah but he wasn’t a great dad.”</p><p>“Sure… but even so… it’s hard to lose a dad, even a bad one.”</p><p>“You have a point.” Fundy sighs as he looks to the two boys who at snow chasing each other around playfully.</p><p>“The books are not as dusty as o once saw, are… are you taking care of them?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, not that dusty, like someone is taking time to dust them or something.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it dusting.”</p><p>“So it is you, what you doing reading?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m trying to figure something out.”</p><p>“You’ve been threw a lot of those books, what are you looking for?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“Answers.”</p><p>“To what? Your not looking into was of reviving him?”</p><p>“No, we don’t have any book on that.” The statement makes Quackity think he has already tried to find a book for it. “It’s something else.”</p><p>“What is that something else?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me.”</p><p>“Try me, I’ve seen crazy shit, hell we both know I’ve done crazy shit.” The two chuckled for a second before Fundy continued.</p><p>“Well, I….. have you ever heard of … demons or things like it?”</p><p>“I’ve heard tales of demons, what about it.”</p><p>“I found something, something I think is….. connected to them.”</p><p>“To demons?”</p><p>“Well no…. something like them though.”</p><p>“Fundy what did you find?”</p><p>The two looked to eachother for a second before Fundy brought Quackity to the edge of the platform. “That.” He points down to the slightly water filled crater.</p><p>“What? I don’t….” the he saw it… a small red… thing. Something crawling It’s way out of the ground, it looked like a plant but it seemed almost… fleshy. A deep red color striking threw the dark blue.</p><p>“Fundy, what?”</p><p>“What ever it is… I think It’s coming.”</p><p>“What is It?”</p><p>“I have no clue.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh........ EGG...... &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Past and What Lies Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you can find the podcast quote you now know a secret brainrot of mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we are just toys?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>W</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ell, to him...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but you said.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> how I see it, you are toys he likes to play </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>with,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> but he is a little boy,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” it’s head slowly starts to tilt again. “little</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> boys throw their toys.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Not caring about what condition it is in till it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>breaks,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and dream has a tendence to break his toys.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> nearly objects as the figure's neck can simply not let the head tilt no more. So</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>starts to slowly tilt its </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>body </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>in an</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>attempt to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> k</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ep tilting its head</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>  “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ri</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>p open</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stuffies</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> until</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> their stuffing litters the floor,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>knock </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>porcelain dolls </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>off their high shelfs to see them shatter, tear action figures apart </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>till they can't be pieced together anymore</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and see how hard it takes to pull </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>p</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>uppets apart by their strings.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> looks to them shocked as they righten themselves to think out loud. “or maybe I do see you as toys, toys I rather keep together then have ripped apart.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You can’t really play with broken toys... can you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>re you?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> asks a little </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fearful.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?” it lean</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> back as it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>barks out a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>laugh. “I’m not a Who</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I am a What! A Who requires a level of identity I shall never retain.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then what are you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know honestly; I am so confusing I confuse myself. I have stopped questioning after so long.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> long?... never mind.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sighed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Punz?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dream</span>
  <span>.” That’s</span>
  <span> the cue, the lot starting their entrance. “You should of payed me more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How does he wish to see Dream’s face. To see if this even mattered in the end. They all stud in the packed room, plans and details of plots of the masked man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked to him with different emotions. He himself felt mixed and confused. He hasn’t seen dream truly in years. Haven't talked to him in longer.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>He zoned out the actions happening before him, was this right? Was this the right choice? Would this lead to a better future?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think, would doing this unconsciously reveal dreams condition. His immortal state could be discovered by this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no action to stop this though, he unconsciously slipped a hand into sap’s thinking. Was this right? Did they really do it?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two let sap leave with Sam and take care of dream. karl barely noticing his own exit of the prison. He </span>
  <span>was lost in thought of what he has seen and what he knew. It was just going to be a normal masqure, nothing more. But it ended up so much more. Not only a new discovery but a new place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a second </span>
  <span>he thought he saw him again, dashing clothes and proper voice, he nearly startled out a sir Billiam to notice it wasn’t him. He hadn’t noticed till now that technoblade himself watched from a cliff nearby</span>
  <span>, binoculars in ha</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>d by guess and observing the group.</span>
  <span> Why was he here? Why was the man himself here watching the group or the prison infact.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“karl?”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>The male whipped his head around slightly startled letting out a quick. “Hm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked to him </span>
  <span>worryingly</span>
  
  <span>before</span>
  <span> looking to where </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> was looking. Another glance and techno was gone.</span>
  <span> It was odd.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I…” should he tell quackity techno was here? They didn’t get along. “I just thought I saw something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you're ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I…” curiosity was eating away at him. He </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> understand </span>
  <span>why techno was here. He had to know. “</span>
  <span>I just need a walk.” Karl smiles softly and takes Quackity’s hand in his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay safe mi amor.” Quackity purred laying a soft kiss on </span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>forehead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He honestly didn’t think it would do much, he would probably just get up there and find nothing. He was wrong; he found a sword to his throat the moment he got to the top.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl looked up slowly. </span>
  <span>It was clear after everything being around this place made the man nervous or on edge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. I thought I saw you… I was wondering why you where here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why? To tell them?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To just see if it was true.” Karl had no beef with this man, sure he chased Karl around after </span>
  <span>l’manberg</span>
  <span> blew </span>
  <span>up,</span>
  <span> but he wasn’t some big enemy of </span>
  <span>him,</span>
  <span> and neither was he to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pig hybrid still </span>
  <span>keeps</span>
  <span> his blade aimed but his eyes seem to soften slightly. “You know curiosity killed the cat.” He grumbles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well</span>
  <span> satisfaction brought it back.” Karl smiles awkwardly</span>
  <span>, his goofy lopsided grin shown bare to the blood god</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man scuffs or chuffs it’s hard as a he is to tell really. </span>
  <span>“So, what do you want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To know why you’re here.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> glances from the edge to see the scene below. There is a clear view of the exit of the prison and the group of people long gone and disbursed at this moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“were you... watching us?’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you can see the Vault from here and you had binoculars or something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“a bunch of people showed up shoot me for being curious.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then I'd have to shoot myself.” Karl smiles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs and lowers the blade. He is still </span>
  <span>slightly</span>
  <span> on edge but has calmed down a bit.</span>
  <span> “what happened? Did he?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“he? Dream?” techno nodded. “oh, we caught him and put him in the prison.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wait... you did? He didn’t?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we caught him while he was trying to</span>
  <span> hurt tommy and tubbo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy is ok?” was that</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span> softness?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah... I thought you two weren't on good </span>
  <span>terms.</span>
  <span> You know after everything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what? Oh, I hate him.” he chuffs and looks away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but you care for his wellbeing wait,” a grin </span>
  <span>slowly</span>
  <span> grows on his face. “Were you watching him. </span>
  <span>Making sure he was ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno </span>
  <span>keeps</span>
  
  <span>ignoring</span>
  <span> him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you did!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“shut it.” a growl came from the </span>
  <span>man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl chuckles and looks to the</span>
  <span> pig hybrid. “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  
  <span>won't</span>
  <span> tell anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno just sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“is there another reason you’re here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What no, I-I mean yes.” techno catches himself. “uh it’s the.... kid.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“kid?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, you know him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nods. “</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> here to pick him up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what like a kid from preschool.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no! He.... I'm just worried.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can worry for people, </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> not that strange.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl chuckles a bit. “</span>
  <span>no,</span>
  <span> it’s not, </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> just... your worried is it something we all should keep an eye out for?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no... me and phil got it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>oh,</span>
  <span> how is phil </span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> seen him sense I talk to him last.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you ever going to tell us how you found my place.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“nope.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> let the p </span>
  <span>pop.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs and looks a little way past Karl. “phil is good, he is busy doing his own things... he told me about your talk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that friend of yours... with that saying they had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is no good or bad, there is no hero or villain, just point of view</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“w-what about them?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... we were wondering something.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> nods ready to hear. “do they... live around here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> have no clue if I'm honest I </span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> seen them in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and that </span>
  <span>was?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“too long...” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> states </span>
  <span>cryptically</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno takes a moment to think before speaking again. “they... friendly?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“define friendly.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> chuckles </span>
  <span>awkwardly</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“strange?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah...... techno what is this-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cryptic...” techno</span>
  
  <span>loo</span>
  <span>ks </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> right in the eyes</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>loves sayings and quotes, metaphors and such. Has a habit of writing as well... doesn’t like to speak.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“techno... why are you asking?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs looking around before pulling out something like a flash card and hands it to him. “</span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> said this was for you...”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sighs turning from the form. “is that all you wanted? To tell me cryptic lines at me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s a habit I have, I have to apologize for it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> scuffs and takes a step stopped by the next words.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but I tell no lie. The truth is what I speak, no matter how much I twist my words</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> into confusing spirals of sentences</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> turns </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to the form.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can promise you freedom with the tips I’ve given </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you. But what happens after it all is up to you all. I'm no prophet, just a person who likes to watch, observe, learn, someone who just happens to know a lot.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“if I take you up for this deal?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> states carefully. “what my payment. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why your fre</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>edom, I stated this before.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but it's not firm it's not </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but it’s not impossible...” it looks up a bit. “wonderous thing chance is. The fact that one thing could and in fact never happen at the same time.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><em><span>“You're a psychopath."</span></em> <br/><em><span>"I prefer creative.”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> grimaced at the words he just knew it had to be smiling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not just going to make a deal with a person I don’t know the name of.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“that's the thing, I have no name, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Karl took the note and looked to it. His eyes widened at the words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I know you </span>
  <span>were</span>
  <span> watching~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span> what did you see?” techno asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“nothing... not yet.” he mumbled the last part.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> have to go... it was nice to talk to you techno.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“tell </span>
  <span>Theseus</span>
  <span> to stay away from cliffs, ok...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl was slightly confused but nodded anyway. “I</span>
  <span> will.” then the two separated.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pun looks to the form confused and honestly a little angry. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m leaving.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“good day then, do keep the offer in mind.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punz</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> huffed and started to march off.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now the form just </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>studs</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in the clearing and just look to the sky.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could finally breathe, he hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>realized</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he had been holding his breathe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brunette peaked from around the tree to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>check</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> on the form who still looked up. He looked to the collection of items he had.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His journal or tales he has seen. A note from an old friend. and a book, from an even older friend. He reread the words again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“It’s back, it’s here.”</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <span>“which one do you mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> whispered to himself.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, consumed by confusion and questions he didn’t notice the form’s head move towards him, staring and observing. Then it walked away, disappearing into the trees, never to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> seen again, at least...... for a while.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Everybody Got Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity takes a spit take. “Wait!?! The red shit has been here the whole time?!?”</p><p>Well, this already interesting story time has become... eventful at least.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on,” sap stops the two. “there is a red egg that convinces people feed it <em>feed me Semore</em> style?”</p><p>“yeah...” karl emits.</p><p>“and you're saying fundy showed you the same thing that tried to kill karl about a century ago.”</p><p>“yup.” quackity stated.</p><p>Sap gave a sigh looking to his tea. “then how does this connect to dream’s note?”</p><p>“he must have found it and wanted to inform me.”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“well, he knew I could research it in a effective way, also I might have told him about it before.”</p><p>“in the past?”</p><p>“his past, my future.”</p><p>“that not confusing.” quackity chuckled.</p><p>“i know but let's be careful about this.”</p><p>“why? Let's just beat it up!”</p><p>“we can't just go throw hands with a plant!” sapnap held in a chuckle.</p><p>“why not!”</p><p>“because it could not work, let's find a weakness to it.”</p><p>“it's a plant burn it!”</p><p>“we can’t just up go an burn it! It might not work.”</p><p>“plus it might have minnions if they billiam guy wasn’t spewing nonsense.”</p><p>“so we’ll just take them on.”</p><p>“they wont be just some randos quackity, they might be our friends.”</p><p>“wh-?”</p><p>“It can brainwash people, convince people to do things. They might be our friends caught in its spider web.”</p><p>“ok.... but what the fuck is the thing anyway?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“fundy might? He was looking into those books about it.” sap sugests</p><p>“Yeah! What was he reading quackity?”</p><p>“i don’t know, I just noticed some of the books looked a bit to clean, you’ll have to ask him.”</p><p>“i can ask him.”</p><p>“you?” the two asked sapnap.</p><p>“yeah, we know each other.”</p><p>“no offense mi sol, but the last time I’ve seen you two interact was when you had that duel.”</p><p>“thats water under the bridge, and we are close now.”</p><p>“really?” karl asked unconvinced.</p><p>“yes! I'm telling the truth!”</p><p>“fine you can talk to him...” quackity took a sip of his tea a sassy face pained on as he looked to Karl.</p><p>The group cuddled for a bit before Karl was nudged. “Karl?”</p><p>“Hm?” He looked up.</p><p>“It’s just you’ve been quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking about what tech….” well that cat is out of the bag.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ok, I talked to techno, I found him on my walk.”</p><p>“He didn’t hurt you did he?!?”</p><p>“No I’m find we just talked. He had asked me something.”</p><p>“What?” Sap butt in.</p><p>“He wanted me to tell Theseus to stay clear of cliffs. But I don’t know who that is.”</p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tommy told us that techno called him Theseus a lot.”</p><p>“Oh! Wait why would Techno want him to be careful?” Sap questions.</p><p>“Well Maybe cause of the myth. Theseus dies by falling off a cliff.”</p><p>“So he wants tommy to be safe.”</p><p>“Yeah I mean they are brothers right.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should tell him.” Quackity sighed.</p><p>“Do you want to do it?”</p><p>“Techno asked you to do it.”</p><p>“Ok I’ll do it.” Karl nods.</p><p>“Is there something else Karl?”</p><p>Karl was quiet for a bit before he sighed. “It’s nothing, nothing that is your worry.”</p><p>“Karl we are in this together.”</p><p>“I know but this is my problem, I should read with it.”</p><p>“You Can at least talk to us about it.” Sap added.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Karl cuddled closer and sighs again. “In the morning ok, just let me think it over more.”</p><p>The two nod cuddling deep I to Karl. Slowly they fall asleep and Karl is left away, trapped in the arms of his lovers. He takes out the note again. “You just love to haunt us don’t you?”</p><hr/><p>The morning light shined the three awake as they prepared for the day.</p><p>“So who we going to first?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We should do this all together, as a group, we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” Karl emits</p><p>“Ok, we won’t keep secrets anymore.” Sapnap nods.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“We can keep eachother secrets.”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>“Ok… sorry I just wanted to say that after last night.”</p><p>“It’s ok Mi Luna.”</p><p>“Yeah It’s ok doll.”</p><p>The three cuddled close and hummed.</p><p>“So where to first?” Karl asked.</p><p>“Let’s do easiest first.” Quackity suggests</p><p>“Ok, let’s tell Tommy then.”</p><p>“Why not ask Fundy first?”</p><p>“Well….. you’ll see?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little small, sorry for that, but oh~ it’s going to get interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Demons That Haunt Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three walked towards the growing collection of buildings that were making up the newly rebuilt L’manberg. The land a little more lively not only as n building some slowly grew from the wooden platforms but as old residence, Jack and Niki, returned to the land, meaning a couple houses and a bakery was added to the building plans. The fiancées explored looking for the lively teen of the land, it wasn’t hard when his barks of laughter could be heard threw the growing city. The three weaved threw the buildings and walkways nearing the building site of Big InnIt Hotel. Though they where meet with a surprise.</p><p>Standing at the base of the building site talking to Tommy and Tubbo was Sam. He had sat his hind self down as he wrote on a chalkboard to turn it to the two and emit a odd noise of high pitch tones. Well it seemed like talking but it was unintelligible. The writing was fortunately and Tommy read it out loud for his dyslexic friend whom both wore hard hats fitted for the two.</p><p>“Hey tommy!” Quackity called out causing the three to turn.</p><p>“Big Q!!! What’s up!” Tommy smirked.</p><p>“Was looking for you, what you up to?”</p><p>“Oh Sam Nook is helping us build my hotel!”</p><p>“Sam Nook?” Karl asked turning to see Sam writing on the board before turning and emitting the noise again.</p><p>‘Hello Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap! Welcome to the build site of the Big InnIt Hotel!’</p><p>The three smiled at the proclaimed Sam Nook.</p><p>“Thank you, we aren’t bothering you all are we?” Karl smiles.</p><p>Sam went back to rapidly writing before showing it again. ‘Not at all! Just don’t come into the site without a hard hat! Don’t want anyone to get hurt. I was just telling Tommy and Tubbo their new task!’</p><p>“Task?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“He sends us on little quests!” Tubbo smiles.</p><p>“To get shit and stuff for the hotel.” Tommy grinned proudly.</p><p>“Oh! May we talk to you while you get that stuff?” Karl asked kindly.</p><p>“Sure!” Tubbo smiled. Once getting the list the two lead the three chatting as they go.</p><p>“So many tasks! Why is there so many tasks?”</p><p>“I find them fun! They are like quests in a game!”</p><p>“Yeah,” tommy sighs before turning back a bit. “You wanted to talk to be tho?”</p><p>“Yeah, um….. we have a message.” Big Q nudges Karl who nods.</p><p>“A message? From who?” The duo stop looking back to the three lovers.</p><p>“Well, he asked me to tell you to stay clear of cliffs.” Karl emits.</p><p>“What?” Tubbo asks.</p><p>“He said, <em>Tell Theseus to stay clear of cliffs</em>.” Sap adds on.</p><p>It takes a moment before tommy seems to relised the message. “Oh tell him to fuck off! Like he cares!”</p><p>“He does Tommy,” Karl calls out. “He was actually watching us when we locked up Dream.”</p><p>“What?” The boy looks bewildered.</p><p>“I found him on the walk after we locked him up. He was watching, he wanted to make sure you where ok.”</p><p>“Why? He doesn’t care for me.”</p><p>“You his brother of course he cares.” Big q sighs clearly surprising both tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>“But you hate him.” Tubbo emits.</p><p>“Yeah but doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. Hell, we were probably wrong about him….” Quackity emits. “He literally went into retirement and we dragged him back into the mess.”</p><p>Tubbo and tommy stay quiet as they think on the words.</p><p>“Yeah, we kinda did….” Tubbo emits.</p><p>“I mean he kind of deserved it, he blew up l’manberg.”</p><p>“Yeah but, that’s like his thing, crush the government and all…Maybe it wasn’t a smart choice to rebuild it in front of him.”</p><p>“He not totally against government just bad ones.”</p><p>“That’s why we are trying to keep a good one here for l’manberg.”</p><p>Tommy sighs mumbling something about techno should understand.</p><p>“Hey, we get it. You’re a bit angry at him, but… he was to and it seems deep down he still cares for you. That’s nice right, that he still cares for you.” Karl emits.</p><p>Tommy nods at the remark.</p><p>“Then why be so down about it, it’s not that bad as it looks.”</p><p>“I know, I… I just thought he would understand.” Tommy looked down before slinking out of Karl’s grasp. “Thank you for telling me, I think me and Tubbo will be off.”</p><p>“Wait,” sap jumps in. “Do you know where Fundy is?”</p><p>“His house? Did something happen?” Tubbo ask worryingly.</p><p>“Just need to talk to him about something he found.”</p><p>The three stared as sap and Tubbo seem to have a silent conversation. Tubbo looking to him before nodding seriously. “Come on tommy, the quicker we get that stuff the quicker we are done!”</p><p>A confused Tommy is then pulled away by a now excited Tubbo leaving two out of three fiancées confused.</p><p>“Sap? What was that?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“Not here.” Sap states walking to Fundy’s building.</p><p>The two follow sap confused and curious.</p><p>“ok, but I don’t understand then.”</p><p>“what?” sap asked.</p><p>“why would techno understand? Understand what?” quackity asked.</p><p>“Making a Nation.” Karl stated.</p><p>“techno, and making a nation? You must be joking.”</p><p>“well, it wasn’t a Nation.”</p><p>It took a second for the two to realize Karl's hints.</p><p>“what did he make?” the two asked amused and confused.</p><p>Karl chuckled and opened his notebook. “you looked in this, you know some of the stories?”</p><p>“we didn’t read all of them, we found some with titles.” sap emits.</p><p>Karl nods. “such as?”</p><p>“The Village That Went Mad, that’s the village that killed everyone.” Karl nods in affirmation.</p><p>“Cupid Got into the Vodka.” Quackity smirks.</p><p>“yes, that’s one, but I think you forgot one.”</p><p>“what the one about big ben?”</p><p>“or the day that didn’t stop?”</p><p>“no,” Karl flips through the book and opens to a page. “November 25th, 2014. The Antarctic Take Over.”</p><p>“wait.... wasn’t there something to that name?”</p><p>“Anarchic Anarchist? Isn't that what techno and phil call themselves.”</p><p>“tommy told me the name is an inside joke... wait...” the two looked to Karl who was smiling. “you don’t mean.”</p><p>“The Antarctic Empire took over the world for a day before giving it back!”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“techno and phil where the leaders, made the nation a while before dream even thought of making the SMP.”</p><p>“they had a nation?”</p><p>“an empire.”</p><p>“that's why, they would understand because they did it themselves. Well now they seem hypocritical.”</p><p>Karl laughed a bit. “actually no, the two only made the nation to show that people should be careful when letting people have to much power.’</p><p>“they did a prestation on the idea of anarchism?”</p><p>“that's a way to put it.” karl chuckles.</p><p> They simply chatted about the fact as they near the housing buildings, Fundy say on the porch reading a book. Sap stops the two. “Let me talk to him for a second.”</p><p>The two nods as they let sap walk up the fox hybrid.</p><p>They can’t hear was happening, but the expressions on their faces told a lot. First the conversation was awkward the two chatting before it turned serious. Something Sapnap said caused Fundy’s tail to bush up as he listened a little more closely. Sap face wasn’t seen but Fundy’s was. His eyes focused occasionally sending quick glances around and to the two. After a second Fundy nodded and sap waved the two over.</p><p>The two neared awkwardly as Fundy waved to them. “Tubbo knows?”</p><p>“Not about it truly but I told him about it vaguely, Tommy was there.”</p><p>“And them?”</p><p>“They know somethings, not about what we usually hunt though.”</p><p>“Hunt?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“We hunt together sometimes.”</p><p>“So, you two are on better standing that good.” Karl smiles softly.</p><p>The fox hybrid nods looking back to sap. “You sure?”</p><p>“If we combine the knowledge it will help.”</p><p>Fundy nods again and gets up. “Ok, you can follow us but you have to do as we tell you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Precautions.” Sap states taking his fiancées hands into his.</p><p>Karl nods, “ok, lead the way you two.”</p><p>This started their trek through the SMP to the back of Skeepy’s mansion.</p><p>“Um…. Why do we have to stay on this imaginary line?” Quackity asked as they walked single file lead by Fundy and sap.</p><p>“Precautions.” The two said at the same time. It was slightly odd seeing how that interacted.</p><p>“So how does he know?”</p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p>“What!?! You expected me to tell them if he won’t tell me.”</p><p>“Take it as this, he knows and in return for keeping this secret you don’t question his.”</p><p>Fundy pouted but nodded as well. “You two promise, right?”</p><p>The two give a nod even though they are very confused by it all.</p><p>“So, what do you know so far?” Sap asks.</p><p>“From the books? Not a lot, clearly strange and something in our lane.”</p><p>“how can a giant red egg be in your hunting range?” Quackity asked.</p><p>The two smiled. “you'd be surprised.”</p><p>“what you hunt giant chickens or something?”</p><p>Sap chuckles and Fundy scuffles a laugh. “no, not that.”</p><p>“then what?” Karl asked curious.</p><p>“ok, we will tell you, but you have to keep it a secret.” Fundy asks the two.</p><p>They nod.</p><p>“You promise to tell no one.” Sap adds</p><p>The two nod.</p><p>“You promise to not question, what we say no matter how strange.”</p><p>They nod again.</p><p>“Ok, welcome to the camp.”</p><p>“The camp? For hunting?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“Yeah….” The two pull bushes back to reveal the campsite. “Hunting Dreamons.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well....... I’m having fun...... are you all?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Correction: Dreamons That Haunt Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two look out, eye wide at the campsite. They followed the two </span>
  <span>self-declared</span>
  
  <span>dreamon</span>
  <span> hunters as they neared the large green tent.</span>
  <span> “wait...... WHAT!!?!” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> yelled causing the two to laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“we should wait.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“is he coming?” </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  <span> asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave him a hint to, though he was helping </span>
  <span>tommy</span>
  <span> out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“who is coming?” Karl asked the two. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was just strange. The server knew these two usually where never together or at few times at each other’s necks. But here the two acte</span>
  <span>d like old friends, they worked with each other completely fine almost if they have be doing it for years.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two smiled looked to each other silently talking before interrupted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what's going on?!?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to see </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span>, he looked shocked and confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, he followed us...” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> panicked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“this isn’t our fault, right?” </span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span> asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This made the two laughs. “no not at all. Its ok </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span>, they here to help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wait how are they here to help with </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're in on it?!?” the two gawked making the small boy chuckle. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“in on it? I basically run it!” he grinned only to be pushed by </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no, you don’t. You just know more about this then the rest of us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“which means I'm in charge.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“means you know what to do, not like you can tell us to do anything.” sap chuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl and </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> stared in awe as the three talked. It was clear that they knew each other on some sort of a personal level. More than outside the events that have happened on the server.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ok, ok, can we start from the top?” </span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span> asked kindly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three looked to each other and nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we all are </span>
  <span>dreamon</span>
  <span> hunters.” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> starts. “i have been actually doing this for a long time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> gasped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> nodded as </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> continued. “he took me in to be his apprentice after we encountered the first </span>
  <span>dreamon</span>
  <span> on the server, when looking into it we picked up </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> to join our group.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sap nods at the statement, standing tall and proud clearly wanting to impress his </span>
  <span>fiancées</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two stare in awe at the three. “oh, let's get on the gear!” </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  <span> smiles the three running off to the large tent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it will only be a second.” </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span> promises as the two others drag him inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl and </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> can’t help but laugh. “so.... </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span>. You ever heard of them?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no, not at all. They sound like demons by their name.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“they </span>
  <span>kind of</span>
  <span> are like demons.” sap emits as he exits. He is dashed out in </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> outfit of</span>
  
  <span>careful design.</span>
  
  <span>He still wore his famous white bandana around his head, hair in similar fashion of everyday the two had ever seen him. </span>
  <span>Though he now</span>
  <span> wore a red cloth </span>
  <span>short sleeve </span>
  <span>shirt</span>
  <span> that showed off his arms to the boy's delight. D</span>
  <span>ark blue jeans, </span>
  <span>adorned with a leather belt and golden buckle. hiking boots clearly made for running and exploring</span>
  <span> designed to be a dark blue and darned with red </span>
  <span>shoelaces</span>
  <span> and golden loopholes of the shoes. S</span>
  <span>turdy black </span>
  <span>leather fingerless gloves covered his palms</span>
  <span>, his fingers still seen and made his hands seem so much </span>
  <span>rougher</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> In his arms</span>
  <span> was jacket of dyed blue hide.</span>
  <span> The cuffs of the jacket made red and the buttons of the </span>
  <span>clothing </span>
  <span>where all gold.</span>
  <span> The back of the jacket had a upside down smiley face embroider in with golden thread. Slightly ragged in design but it fit the look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sap gave a nervous smile as the two couldn’t stop looking at the man they called their lover.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“whoa.” Karl gasped as </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> let out a cat call.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sap shakes his head as he put on a cap similar to </span>
  <span>fundy’s</span>
  <span> in design but dyed the same blue as his jacket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> knew we should </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> let you out first.” </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  
  <span>chuckles</span>
  <span> making his entrance in similar attire to be followed by </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> in the same outfit as well.</span>
  <span> They had on the jacket unlike the pyro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“they look cool.” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> smiles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah right!” </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span> strikes a pose and </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  <span> follows leaving sap to just laugh at the two.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ok, ok, but what are </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>quackity</span>
  <span> asks returning the group to topic on hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, uhh, </span>
  <span>tubbo</span>
  <span>.” sap looks to the younger one who nods.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“from observation, </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span> are</span>
  <span> a type of</span>
  <span> demons but </span>
  <span>unlike normal demons that try to make deals and get souls and stuff. </span>
  <span>Dreamons</span>
  <span> find a host to attach to and shape themselves to be </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> alternate </span>
  <span>version</span>
  <span> of their host.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“alternate </span>
  <span>version</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Karl</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“kind of like an evil alter ego. They don’t act like the host but keep some characteristics the same. </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>ppearance</span>
  <span> is untimely the same until provoked to a degree.” </span>
  <span>fundy</span>
  <span> continues.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“personality is mostly what changes, say the host is someone sweet and considerate of people. It will change.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they will become the opposite, mean and uncaring.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They make sure to keep some of the characteristics the same to avoid detection, it takes a trained eye to notice the change. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> they would be no lo</span>
  <span>nger sweet, little bit snapp</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> or mean. But considerate of people will </span>
  <span>only </span>
  <span>change slightly.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you all know this from?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys pointed to </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> who found no problem with this answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Like I said, </span>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>have hunted for a while.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I came here, thought there would be none here. Guess not.” The young president and also master of hunting </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span> shrugs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys looked oddly to the three. </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> sighs and looks to </span>
  <span>sapnap</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but how are they in this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the egg?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Red Egg?” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> asked warning a nod from </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they have info on it, especially Karl.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait the egg is part of the </span>
  <span>dreamons</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I can see,” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> informs. “It emits dame </span>
  <span>engery</span>
  <span> similar to one but never seen it take on a form like that. Nether has </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy shakes his head. “I haven’t looked at it yet personally </span>
  <span>but from what </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> told me it seems like it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait how do you know about the egg?” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I was reading and came across a story.” Karl explains with a cracked voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A story?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three fiancées </span>
  <span>explain</span>
  <span> the story</span>
  <span> of the masquerade covering up as a biography from a solo survivor which wasn’t as much of a lie as it was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So the egg, convinces people to serve it.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  
  <span>takes in the info. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sir </span>
  <span>Billiam</span>
  <span> and his butler where serving it it also looked to easily </span>
  <span>convince people to do the same.” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> added</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But the people didn’t know they where doing it, that’s very on point.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait how?” Karl asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dreamons</span>
  <span> can cause black outs to their host. Moments they don’t remember doing cause it wasn’t them doing the said actions.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But……”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Sap looks to </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad doesn’t act like that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The group asked a bit shocked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think bad may have come in contact with it, as well as </span>
  <span>Antfrost</span>
  <span>. The two tries to show me it.</span>
  <span> When I found the vines they came and stopped me from trying to clear them. Saying Maybe I should just accept it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not getting near that red cum!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sap gave out a snort at the statement but straightened again as if nothing happened. Unlike Karl who just keep giggling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What that’s what it is!” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> gasps slowly earning a smirk of his own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you call it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey keeps them occupied they don’t think I want anything to do with it. Keeps me hidden you know.” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> explains. Sometimes one forgets how sly a fox can be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So hold on this is what we have.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>,” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> brings back. “Bad and Ant have supposedly become the Protectors of this Egg. And the </span>
  <span>guardians main job is to protect it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as feed it. I believe Sit </span>
  <span>billiam’s</span>
  <span> habit of loading butlers wasn’t much of an accident.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so that mean Bad and Ant are actively are protecting it and feeding it. They have been acting strange.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ants eyes changed.” </span>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> adds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They have?” Karl asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah became red.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait like the Red eye wars, from your other story.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl’s eyes widened as he opens up his book.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a tale I heard, of a town that went mad, </span>
  <span>two people killed their town over the course of a couple of days by not only using their own hands but tricking others to off other people as suspects. A boy in the village had lost his father to a war</span>
  <span> known </span>
  <span>as the Red Eye War.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is been around even deeper then we think.” Sap states earning nods from </span>
  <span>karl</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the other stories?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there is some that followed the fashion a bit. But one was a obsessed </span>
  <span>individual of a idol he had. Another during the same time was a colosseum</span>
  
  <span>that forced untrained people to fight</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wasn’t strange tho?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange but for sure not connected to this I think. I can look into it more of course.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Make that a plan, I want as much info on this thing as I can.” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> states.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> leave a bit to go discuss things as sap stays with his lovers. </span>
  <span> “You</span>
  <span> never</span>
  <span> told us about a </span>
  <span>yandere</span>
  
  <span>and a gladiator match?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is this not counted?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well both are actual take place in like a couple centuries from now. And I hope the thing is defeated </span>
  <span>before then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you go on these?” </span>
  <span>Quackity</span>
  <span> asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The insane idol was like a month ago in your timeline. I did the other like this morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!?” Both whispered yelled at their lover who couldn’t help but chuckle. “What I can’t go on a adventure or two?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with out telling us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he takes a moment to kiss each on the cheek. “</span>
  <span>You </span>
  <span>two where asleep and I</span>
  
  <span>didnt</span>
  <span> want to bother you. You two where so cute sleeping. And I needed to go do something at least.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You read a book or make food, not go on a </span>
  <span>possibly deadly </span>
  <span>time adventure.”</span>
  
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> sighs</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karl just shrugs again with a smile.</span>
  <span> “What am I suppose to cook you two food?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <span>you just make you some food. We ask you to make us food cause your cooking is delicious, and sap can’t cook. And I can only make my </span>
  <span>abuleta’s</span>
  
  <span>special </span>
  <span>flautas</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless your </span>
  <span>abuleta</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>and her amazing </span>
  <span>Flautas</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> smiles at the thought of the dish earning chuckles from </span>
  <span>the two.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. An Encounter With The Supernatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talking about food the three decided a lunch was in order. Luckily tubbo keep spare baked potatoes around the camp. The three munch away simply enjoying the moment. Well except for karl, he sits and stares out into the distance. The two lovers of his let him think, they can tell that his cogs are turning at full speed. The two whisper to each other to not disturb their fiancées thinking.<br/>“ok, so these dreamons. Weaknesses?”<br/>Sap swallows his bite. “They can’t pass over hoed ground. Gold is also something they have problems with. Not sure why for ether but it's true.”<br/>“so, gold and hoes? I thought they were supposed to be like demons.”<br/>Sap chokes a little. “not like that,” he chuckles. “They tend to naturally have bad tempers, easily angered if provoked. Though emotions also help fight against them.”<br/>“wait how?” quackity asks confused.<br/>“a strong relationship can break the host out of the blackout state. Causes them to return to being in control. Mostly works with strong emotions like love.”</p><p>“so, love is its weakness? What is this fairytale shit?” Alex chuckles nudging sapnap.</p><p>“hey, don’t blame me it how it works.” he chuckles back. “and I mean, they are related to demons in a way.”<br/>“why dreamons? Couldn’t gone with another name.”<br/>“well, they put the host in a dream like state when they take control so, dreamons.”<br/>“That’s stupid, it could have had a cool name.”<br/>“Like what.” He chuckles.<br/>“I don’t know like……. Hey Karl what is a cool…” <br/>The two looked to find their lover missing. He left his lunch on the ground but left nothing else not even a note.<br/>“What? Where did he go?” Quackity looked around frantically.<br/>“There!” Sap points to the woods where the colorful hoodie could be seen wading threw the woods. <br/>The two get up rapidly chasing after the multicolored form. The two have trouble catching up. And no matter how much they yell they don’t stop.</p><p>“Karl! Where are you going?” Sap yelled the multicolored form still running.</p><p>“Karl it’s ok, stop running!” Quackity pants as he runs.<br/>The two weave and bob after the form of multicolored fabric.<br/>“What’s happening? Did he see something?” Quackity asks.<br/>“Mabye he remembered something?”<br/>“But this isn’t back to the house this is deeper into the woods.”<br/>The two keep moving till finally they catch up in a clearing against a cliff.<br/>“Karl what the…” sap stops Quackity ramming into him before yelling.<br/>“WHAT THE FUCK!”<br/>Before the two wasn’t karl. They wore a cloak around their form. It has similar colors and even more. The hood was over their head hiding anything. The only thing seen was the feet that where dark in color with patches of lighter tones.<br/>The individual has stopped still, standing facing the cliff wall.<br/>The two stare. If this want Karl that where was he, and better yet, who was this?<br/>The two stud for a second before Quackity calls out. “Who are you?”<br/>The form doesn’t move. “Hey we are talking to you! Why where you running? Are chasing someone?” No movement, not a sound.<br/>“Aye, hello? What are you deaf?” Sap slowly nears reaching out a hand to touch them.<br/>This spikes a reaction the form rapidly spins its body tipping as it moves showing hold little balance it truly had. The form wobbles as it turns to face the two showing it’s masked face. The mask looked more like a doll, made out of patchwork and sewed together and littered with Pat he’s with slightly off tone fabrics from the dark brown base it had. It has a stitched smile onto it’s face and  eyes aren’t button or beads but a horribly embroidered pattern of closed  eyes, like you’d see on a mask from a play.<br/>Sap can hear the semi quiet prayer in Spanish behind him from his lover. Sap takes breath waving a hand i from of them. No reaction.<br/>“I don’t think they can see, or hear?”<br/>“Bullshit, it weaved threw the trees perfectly fine.” Quackity pauses his prayer. <br/>Sapnap does it again getting no reaction. “Uh….. hello?”<br/>“Did they pass out while standing up?” Quackity ask.<br/>“Who knows, uh….. heLLO!” The moment sap goes to nudge it, the form moves grabbing his arm. It pulls him using his weight to his advantage.<br/>Sap falls rolling into the cliff wall with a heave thud. Quackity gasps pulling out a sword and instantly the form turns to address him.<br/>“Can’t see or hear bullshit. Who are you?”<br/>The form doesn’t speak once again stilling and waiting. Behind them sap groans and holds his head trying to right himself.<br/>Quackity swings the form dodging and stumbling as it does, it has barely any control of its balance moving almost like a drunk.<br/>Quackity rushed forward going for the chest. But they side step and let Quackity ram himself into the cliff wall. He groans not giving swinging crazily getting hit, the sword cuts threw the cloak and into the body but, the form does nothing more. Not a scream or even a flinch from the pain. They look to it before shoving both it and Quackity back into the wall.<br/>The sword clarets again the wall, it had no blood on it but the form must have been damage cause they wobbled a bit more trying to keep balance.<br/>Sapnap watches this exchange and growls at the form. It just stops again and assessed the two before turning to leave while it could. Sap gets up growling and grabs the back of the hood. “Not to fast!” The fabric and his hand light ablaze and it rips away from him and starts to panic.<br/>It? Yeah, that wasn’t a person. The form reached out its arms revealing underneath the cloak. The form wasn’t human. It was a human size doll. Dark fabric patched work with slightly lighter fabric and horrible sewing. The wound Quackity had caused slightly leaked stuffing causing its barley stable body to become even more unstable as its body structure fell out of it. It doesn’t make a sound but it tries it best to rip of the cloak. But the Can only notice that it’s sewed to the form. Unable to tear it away, it slowly burns. <br/>Quackity and sapnap stare at the form bewildered. The doll moved on its own, it was only stuffing right? They snap out of it, the two take this opportunity to attack. Quackity swings again sinking the sword deep into the chest of the form. It doesn’t kill it,  it now trying to rip out the sword and deal with its burning self. Quackity pulls back getting back the sword as sap reaches into the made wound and lets the fire roar.<br/>It burns much faster now, it trying to scrap away Sapnap with its round plush arms. After a second it stops moving and looks to Sapnap. It stills  taking him in again assessing him even in death, before it head tilts to the side the stitched smile now looks more like a grin. Then it just burns.<br/>It crumples as fire consumes its plush form. Sap holding onto torched stuffing and fabric as it all burns.<br/>The two sit there as the fire burns, luckily doesn’t cause a forest fire but still burns and smokes.<br/>“What the fuck was that.” Quackity pants staring at It’s now ashy form.<br/>“I…” sap just stands hand still out, he opens it to let the few remaining of scorched stuffing fall from his hand.<br/>“Was it a robot?”<br/>“No, it was just… plush.”<br/>“No that can’t work, it moved.”<br/>“There is no metal, it would of still been here, there would be a metal skeleton if it did.”<br/>“Wait how did it move then?”<br/>“What was that thing?”<br/>Sap just stares at its burnt form. He leans down and gathers the scraps.<br/>“What are you doing.”<br/>“Gathering it, so we can look at it.”<br/>“Why?”</p><p>“It moved on its own, it was spying on us most likely.”<br/>“Like a dark puppet?”<br/>“I don’t know…”<br/>The two stayed quiet for a second before Quackity speaks up.<br/>“It… it got angry.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“It got angry, for no reason.”<br/>“Well it had a reason.”<br/>“Barley one, it got easily angered.”<br/>“Wait you aren’t saying.”<br/>“It fits!”<br/>“Dreamons can’t come into the camp.”</p><p>“It didn’t it was lurking on the outskirts.”<br/>“They can only take human hosts.”<br/>“Funny cause I’m pretty sure that one is an egg. And that one was a fucking doll!”<br/>“What doll?”<br/>The two turn to look and see karl.<br/>“Karl!” The two yell Quackity tackle hugging the man. “Where where you.”<br/>“I popped out to check on something,” he slightly holds up his hand that holds the pocket watch. “I came back and you two where gone and I smelled smoke.”<br/>“Yeah that was, well this.” He held up some of the torched fabric.<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“I’d like to tell it to Tubbo and Fundy as well.”</p><hr/><p>“Wait so hold on, you where attacked by a walking doll.” Fundy questions.<br/>“Yeah!” Quackity yells<br/>“Was it a robot?”<br/>“No,” Sapnap explains. “Had no mechanical base to even have it move. It barley manovered well cause it hardly had any support to the body.”<br/>Tubbo looks down to the fabric and stuffing. “But they can’t do this.”<br/>“Hell they can! Look at the egg!” Quackity yells.<br/>No, I don’t think the egg a dreamon I think it was made by a dreamon. Or it’s powered by one.”<br/>“Then this thing? Was it made by a dreamon?” Karl asked.<br/>“Well, I’m not sure this could be something completely different.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“There is more then dreamons in the world, there are demons, ghosts, gods. This could be something else as well, even the egg.”<br/>“But, the egg seems connected to dreamons so it most likely be connected.” Fundy adds on.<br/>“Then this thing? Why would it be watching?” Quackity asks.<br/>Karl stares at the table thinking. “I know someone…” The group looks to him. “Someone who knows a bunch of mythology. We could ask them.”<br/>“We don’t know them.”<br/>“No I mean us three. We can go ask and see and Mabye do some more reading. See if they know anything about these things.”<br/>“We can try.” Fundy states.<br/>Tubbo nods. “Ok, go ahead, but be safe. If that was a dreamon spying on us, then something is truly up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Right Answer isn’t Always The Pretty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind bites at the three as they walk through the snow.</p><p>“Why are we going all the way out here?” Sapnap speaks and he is huddled next to Quackity.</p><p>“They live out here. It isn’t too far.” Karl answers.</p><p>“Who are we going to see?”</p><p>“It better not be techno.” Quackity calls out. Karl keeps walking earning a loud “Karl!” From behind him.</p><p>“It’s not just techno, it’s Phil as well.” Karl explains.</p><p>“Why them?” Sap asks.</p><p>“Well techno knows a lot about Greek mythology, he might help plus Phil has been adventuring for a long time. He might of seen this before. If not the two have read a lot of books.”</p><p>They wade through the snow all slowly huddling together the two using Sapnap like a personal heater for their tundra adventure.</p><p>Soon they saw the smoke in the distance and phil closer by.</p><p>“Phil!” Karl waves earning a wave from the man as they neared.</p><p>“Karl, hello. What brings this pleasure?” he asks as the three stops in front of him.</p><p>“We need to ask you something. Can we go inside?” sapnap asks quackity shivering into him.</p><p>“I don’t completely know...” phil rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>“Seriously you going to let us sit out here a freeze?” quackity whines.</p><p>“There is a reason.”</p><p>“I know but seriously...” sap chuckles little at quackity’s whines and clingy mood.</p><p>“I'm ok standing out here.”</p><p>“Sap you radiate heat!” quackity whines pushing his face a little.</p><p>“we’re sorry to bother but we need some help.”</p><p>“On what?” the group turn to see techno nearing, the 7 foot tall piglin hybrid nearing with a sword on his hip. There is some tension especially from quackity but Karl pushes on. “We ran into something, and we were hoping maybe you or techno knew what it was.”</p><p>“What would you think me or him would know?” techno growls a little clearly being a bit territorial.</p><p>“Well... we ran into a thing,” Karl nudges sap and quackity to help explain.</p><p>“It was like a doll, but it was alive.”</p><p>“Wait, you are saying you were attacked by one of those?” techno steps in.</p><p>“We don’t know.” sapnap elaborates. “It was like a rag doll, filled with stuffing and made out of fabric. But it moved even though it had nothing to make it move. It didn’t speak, barley could move straight, looked like a drunk wobbling around.”</p><p>“What happened to it?” phil asked.</p><p>“Sap burned it, all that was left was scorched fabric and stuffing.” the shape shifter continued.</p><p>The three all looked confused. “And you came to us because you thought we’d know.”</p><p>“You and phil travel a lot, you could of seen something like this.” Karl smiles softly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t, phil?”</p><p>“No, sorry mate. Been around a long time but never seen anything like that.”</p><p>“I do.” they turned to see foolish? Foolish was taller than techno, techno might have been 7 feet but Foolish was easily 8 and half feet tall.</p><p>“I told you to wait at the house.” techno states.</p><p>“Foolish why are you here?” sapnap asks.</p><p>“I needed to get some gold from phil for my project. But you were talking about a moving doll.”</p><p>“Yeah, you know what it is?” quackity asks.</p><p>“I mean, I know what it sounds like. Never seen one do that though.”</p><p>“Seen what?” Karl asks.</p><p>“A Shabti.” foolish states.</p><p>“A what?” quackity stared.</p><p>“In Egyptian times, the people would make a shabti, which is a funerary figurine. It was usually made out of clay, but they can be made out of wood and sticks, but they were offend slightly incomplete to prevent them from coming to life on their own. Its placed in the tomb of the deceased and were intended to act as their servants or minions. But there are rumors that special magic could bring them to life in the living world.”</p><p>“Wait really!?!” Karl gawked.</p><p>“Yeah, like I said, I never seen it happen though, but you seem to have explained what it was clear.”</p><p>“They do tasks?” quackity questions.</p><p>“Yeah, if asked to do a task they would do it by their master. But it wasn’t like big ones, they were easier tasks.”</p><p>“Like spying?” Sap jumped in.</p><p>“That could be one!”</p><p>The three look to each other before back to the totem of a man. “So, it’s a Shabti?’ Quackity asks.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not saying it is one, just sounds like a myth I heard about them.”</p><p>“There are many different things like that. Mostly myths.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“In Greek mythology, humans were sculpted out of clay then given life.” techno explains.</p><p>“Then you have snow golems and Iron golems, those aren't myths, but where legends for a long time until someone encountered one for the first time.” phil continues.</p><p>“Nymphs?’ sap asks.</p><p>“They tend to take forms of nature like a tree or a plant. Not fabric and again are myths.” techno explains.</p><p>“Wait, foolish you said they didn’t completely finish the forms.” Karl back tracks.</p><p>“Yeah, the same with hieroglyphics, they feared that the forms would come to life and kill their creators. So, they would leave parts off, an eye, a body part. Slightly why they draw people all Sidways, they aren't complete and can’t come to life themselves.”</p><p>“Like not giving it a voice?” quackity asks.</p><p>“No, it could still come to life, talking isn't something all people can do.”</p><p>“But the thing didn’t have hands or feet. Just rounded nubs at the ends of its arms and legs.” sap jumps in.</p><p>“That can prevent it from coming to life on its own, but then again this is all speculations. Ive been around a long time but, never seen that happen back in those days.” sometimes it was easy to forget the man was an actual god.</p><p>“Not going to lie it kind of reminds me of voodoo dolls.” phil interrupts.</p><p>“What?” Karl asks.</p><p>“They were used in a practice of healing but over time people believed poking a doll could inflict harm to a person, Christians even believed witches could use it to hurt their victims.”</p><p>Quackity sighs. “Then what in the world is this thing? A Golem? A shabti?”</p><p>“Hold on ok, we will figure this out. Maybe some books have answers.” Karl tries to ease.</p><p>“What? A doll given life?” it when unnoticed by all but phil.</p><p>“Foolish? You, ok?” looking they saw the man stiff as if startled, his emerald eyes held bit of panic.</p><p>“Yeah, just... remembered something. I got to go, thanks for the gold phil.” the two anarchists tried to stop Foolish as he headed for the nearby portal. The group shared a bit of silence as they watched the god leave.</p><hr/><p>They returned and explained their findings about the thing to Tubbo and Fundy. “Ok, uh... anything like this?” fundy asked the more experienced hunter.</p><p>“I mean, not a lot. Witches are only those mobs or any hybrids of them that have been recorded. But nothing like that.”</p><p>The group sighed while thinking.</p><p>“You sure not dreamon could behind this.”</p><p>“The only dreamon we found on this server was part of dream, but we separated the two.”</p><p>“Did you?” sap asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Fundy sighs.</p><p>“What about the egg?” Karl asks.</p><p>“I went looking threw some old books my master had around, apparently, dreamons can in fact make things like the egg. It requires a source object but they can effect it and make it do things.”</p><p>“Like a puppet?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“Not sure, but the egg is possibly made by a dreamon.”</p><p>“So it is connected.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we got rid of dreams dreamon.” Fundy stated.</p><p>“Could the dreamon gone somewhere else or gone back?” sap asks.</p><p>“When? We had been watching out for it to do anything as such but saw nothing.”</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t get it out but something else.” karl suddenly states.</p><p>“What?” Tubbo asks.</p><p>“Around that time, DreamXD showed up right?”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t get the dreamon out, maybe you got XD out.”</p><p>“But it attacked us.” fundy states. “Why would XD attack us, he's generally peaceful.”</p><p>“Maybe he, wanted to be there. Maybe he needed to be.”</p><p>“Why?” fundy asked.</p><p>“Dream didn’t act out much,” sap stated. “An entity powerful as the god that XD is could of keep a dreamon under control.”</p><p>“So...” fundy ears fell back.</p><p>“We might of made it worse.” tubbo states as he looks to the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Quotes and Their Hidden Meanings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group sits the tension growing thicker as time passes by. “Wait, you're saying they got rid of XD not the dreamon?” quackity gasps.</p><p>“I mean, it seems reasonable. This happens before the festival, right?” Karl asks.</p><p>“Wilbur.” Tubbo gawks quietly.</p><p>“What?” the fox turns hearing his father’s name.</p><p>“The day or two after we did that, Tommy told me Wilbur decided to team up with dream and try and blow up l’manberg.”</p><p>“You saying the dreamon infected Wilbur?” quackity asked.</p><p>“It can do that, infect nearby people into being tainted with the dreamon energy and influence.” fundy explains.</p><p>“He only got worse, the longer XD wasn’t in Dream anymore.” Karl explained.</p><p>“Fuck.” quackity curses</p><p>“<em>I'm... not a bad person.</em>” sap mutters.</p><p>“What?” Karl looks up at sap.</p><p>“it's what dream told me when I went to talk to him, when we imprisoned him. He told me ‘<em>I'm... not a bad person... I don’t want to be. I'm just...’”</em> he recalls to the group.</p><p>“I’m just what?” tubbo asks.</p><p>“Bored,” he shrugs. “He didn’t exactly go into detail in why.”</p><p>“Did he say anything else?” Karl asks.</p><p>“<em>‘I’m not who you think I am... I am complicated.’</em>” the group seem to perk up at this a bit “<em>‘I did something horrible, and I want to fix it.’</em> He thought he was doing the right thing.” he didn’t voice the part that rung in his ear though. <em>‘But you wouldn’t understand why it’s the right thing.'</em></p><p>The hunters sigh taking in these words. “I have no clue what this could mean, I need a minute.” tubbo explains.</p><p>“let's take a break.” sap states pulling his lovers along.</p><p>They get out and a bit away from the main part of the camp before grouping together and whispering to each other.</p><p>“Karl, you know Dream the best. Could we go back and stop him from taking in this dreamon?”</p><p>“No, one I have no clue what that could do the time line, and I don’t know when that even happened.” Karl sighs.</p><p>“How could this one Dreamon do so much damage?”</p><p>“Well, tubbo stated that if it could help form the egg, it had to be a powerful dreamon.” sap informs.</p><p>“Even that doll? You think it sent it to check in on the people who could actually defeat it?” quackity questions.</p><p>“Seems a bit too far, then again dream always liked to mess with people’s heads, I mean the dreamon must like to.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why spy except try and take us out.”</p><p>“It did try.” Karl states.</p><p>“No, it didn’t,” sap thinks out loud. “It ran away when noticed, it only attacked when cornered. It defended itself. Plus, if to kill us, make something more able to kill, it barley had support and could barely attack back.”</p><p>“So, is it connected to Dream’s Dreamon?”</p><p>“I have no clue.”</p><p>Quackity sighs and leans against the tree. “I mean, you maybe know how this works? You know Dream for a long time right.”</p><p>“Not like he tells me everything. He was secretive.” Karl sighs.</p><p>“You had to know more.”</p><p>“I don’t, but we can get it right from him.” Karl dips into his inventory taking out dream’s journal. He flips it open looking through the pages.</p><p>“that's dream’s book.” sap says the obvious info.</p><p>“Yeah, it's mostly filled with entries similar to a journal.” Karl explains. “It skips a lot threw time and such, but it’s the closest thing we got to asking him.”</p><p>“You think he knows about it?”</p><p>“He is part of that body as well; he knows things the dreamon did as times.” he flips through pages looking for any answers. The other two sit and let him flip threw for a while before the time traveler sighs.</p><p>“Any luck.” quackity questions.</p><p>“The only thing I think he could of been close is the first note. <em>‘it's back, it's here.’</em>” Karl sighs.</p><p>“Nothing else?”</p><p>“I mean there is pages of scribbles that all happen to have the smile on the page.”</p><p>“And?” sap asks.</p><p>“can’t read them, either to ineligible, or in some language I can't understand.” Karl groans a bit little angry.</p><p>“Hey, its ok. He would probably know at least something.”</p><p>There are a few moments of silence before Karl sits up a bit. “Maybe there is!”</p><p>“Karl? You said you couldn't find anything.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Then why are you looking again?” quackity asks.</p><p>“I was looking for dreamon related things, never dolls or shabti like things.”</p><p>The two others sit up waiting a bit impatiently.</p><p>“So?” quackity asks.</p><p>“shhh” Karl shushes flipping to another page.</p><p>“Oh, come one, it doesn’t have any answers, he just wrote his feelings for the day in it.” quackity groans.</p><p>“Dude, seriously. Just be a bit more patient.”</p><p>“We have for so long; we really have to wait for Karl to read the whole thing again?”</p><p>“Nope!” Karl smiles before shoving the book closer to the other two. “Look!”</p><p>The two lean over to look and read along.</p><p>
  <em>‘Got a gift, a small doll resembling me. It was well made not something I doubt. Their skills are always improving even at this great level. Remember to give Foolish his doll the next time you see him!!!’</em>
</p><p>“Wait, a doll?” quackity states. “What does this have to do with it.”</p><p>“Well, it’s the only thing I can find, this is the only reference to any doll. Not only that, apparently Foolish has one which probably resembles him and Dream know someone who make dolls.”</p><p>“You think this person is the one?” sap asks.</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Remember foolish? You stated about a doll coming to life and he stiffened. Maybe he knows something.”</p><p>“What if foolish is the one, he talked about shabti like he knew it.” quackity reasoned clearly paranoid.</p><p>“Well, he has been around a long time but, the fact that it says, his doll, means that both foolish and dream would know this person.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I don’t know... but we will figure it out.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s good an all but maybe we should focus on finding who is doing this, seriously who could this be?” quackity sighs</p><p>“Well, I knew someone who could.”</p><p>“You did!?!”</p><p>“It was years ago, and I haven't seen them in the longest time.”</p><p>“Wait...” sap jumps in</p><p>“What?” the two others questioned.</p><p>“Dream said something like that.”</p><p>“Wait what? Said what?”</p><p>“<em>‘An old friend of mine was right... I'm not the hero, but I'm not the bad guy, I’ve never been the bad guy.’</em> He talked about an old friend. I thought it was Karl but, then I remembered what Karl said when he visited Phil that one time. <em>‘I only see it like that for what a friend of mine said... There is no good or bad, there is no hero or villain, just point of view.’ </em>its poetic, like a quote being told.”</p><p>“Wait! Remember the books, that glow in the dark. When I was helping tommy and tubbo get an idea for a base for new L’manberg, one of the books glowed in the dark. There was a part of the glowing text that was poetic!” quackity hits sap’s sholder.</p><p>“yeah! What was it.” sap sits for a second before resiting the part off his head.</p><p>“<em>‘No order leads to chaos, there needs to be a rhythm to a song.  But even songs are filled with chaos. So that means chaos is it’s own twisted order. I don’t get why no one understands this. Maybe it just took a broken mind to figure out the truth.</em></p><p><em>There is order in chaos and chaos in order. There is insanity in wisdom and wisdom in insanity. There is Good in Bad and Bad in Good. There is peace in war and war in peace.’</em>”</p><p>“So that person was this toymaker.”</p><p>“And if Karl didn’t write in it, that means the pencil message would of been Dream.”</p><p>“So, Karl and dream know the same person.”</p><p>“Seems so.” the two look to Karl.</p><p>“It... could be them...”</p><p>“Wait then why not out them.”</p><p>“Cause I’ve never seen them make something come to life. They were very good Toymaker, they liked to make dolls of people they knew, they would give the dolls to their close friends.”</p><p>“Do you have one?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's in my closet, it looks just like me and even when you shake it makes twinging noises kind of like a bell but higher in pitch. Like the sound you hear windchimes make.”</p><p>“Wait who is this?” sap asks.</p><p>Karl sighs, “you remember Cryptid?”</p><p>“The vigilante.” quackity states.</p><p>“Yes, they are the one.”</p><p>“So, dream knows them from that.”</p><p>“Well, no, when I meet them Ive never seen each other act close like that, even when I keep traveling, that’s the only time I saw them like that. They told me they knew each other for a while.”</p><p>“A while?”</p><p>“A <em>long</em> while.”</p><p>“So they are also immortal?”</p><p>“That was one thing they had fun doing. They wouldn’t tell you what they where, but they told me, that they where nothing like me, or Dream. Something completely different.”</p><p>“So not human.”</p><p>“Would keep people guessing, I only meet them a few times. Yet they still considered me a close friend.”</p><p>“How many times?”</p><p>“Well, I meet them first in the late 1800’s. Around the time the radio came to be. They where a radio host who talked about the weirdest things. I then saw them about 3 to 4 times in the early 1900’s. The last I saw them was that night, the one they blew up the place.”</p><p>“So they lived around then?”</p><p>“I have no clue.” Karl emits. “I have no clue if, they lived so much longer.”</p><p>“What did you think they where?”</p><p>“They likes the fey a lot, I gave up over time but for a while I was convinced they where a fey.”</p><p>“A fey? Didn’t Phil talk about the fey?” Quackity ask</p><p>“No he talked about voodoo dolls.” Sap corrects.</p><p>“What are fey?” Quackity asks.</p><p>“Their fairies, the only reason I thought it, was cause they had so much info about it and mostly the Celtic version.”</p><p>“Ok… so we might have to look into that more.” Sap sighs.</p><p>“Or as foolish?” Quackity states.</p><p>“That’s if he even will tell us.” Karl sighs.</p><p>“I mean, did they give you hints?” Sap asked looking to Karl.</p><p>“About what they where, no. Dream told me when We went to the party, that the best way is to just watch what they do or like.”</p><p>“So even dream is playing the game.”</p><p>“Yeah, they make everyone play it.” Karl informs.</p><p>“Ok, but. They can’t make dolls come to life.”</p><p>“No not at all.”</p><p>“But you haven’t seen them in a long time Maybe they learned.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s them,” Karl sighs. “They told me they never wanted to play with the reanimating or being things to life. They never told me why, but, never wanted to do it. The time they where a radio host, was outing out a group of people dealing in an occult. Never wanted to touch it. Even then, gave it a wide birth from it. It’s why they did it on the radio, and not when after them themselves.”</p><p>“What they scared of it?” Quackity slightly joked.</p><p>“I think. They never told me why. They acted like that.”</p><p>“Let’s just keep it as a idea you know. Though I think foolish is a good point to start. He did have that reaction.” Sap leads them back toy he topic at hand.</p><p>“That’s what’s worries me. What would of caused that reaction. Did the same thing go after him?”</p><p>“I mean, he is a god, he could smite it down.”</p><p>“Still, something coming after a god is something else also, if it can make him stiffen like that, that means it’s even bigger then that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>